The Cataclysm within
by vansho-lakon
Summary: Warcraft x Naruto crossover- Naruto had something sealed within him that is far more dangerous than the nine tailed fox, Deathwing can Naruto handle the power and maddness of the unmaker of worlds?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: **Naruto and Warcraft belong to their rightful owners this is non profit entertainment

**The cataclysm within**

**chapter 1 The prologue part 1  
><strong>

"Kalecgos, Nozdormu is it ready?" asked Alexstrasza.

"Yes, but we only have one chance at making this work" replied Kalecgos.

"I understand Calen, come it is time to prepare the circle of life, afterwards its up to you to give them the signal" said Alexstrasza as they flew off west of the Vermillion Redoubt, Nozdormu silently watching them fade away into the distance. 'what happens here on out is uncertain even to me' Nozdormu thought.

"Calen, you understand what you need too do? Should I fail Azeroth's fate may rest on your shoulders" Alexstraza spoke in a motherly tone.

"I will not fail you mother"Calen said with a bow as he moved to safety, as he got into position Alextraza began the ritual. As the ground below her began to glow a soothing green that flows and weaves thought the grass and flowers, in mere moments a colossal black dragon appeared hovering above, with a dark sinister voice that echoed across the highlands.

"Lifebinder do you presume that I am at your beck and call?I have a world to unmake" he spoke.

"Neltharion it pains me greatly I must end you as I did with Malygos"said Alexstraza.

"End me?" Deathwing laughed "you think life is yours to takeaway? life is weak, mortal, fleeting, and pathetically fragile. Death is final ,death is eternal, DEATH IS MY REALM!" he shouted.

Alextrazsa narrowed her eyes at him as he exhaled an enormous wave of violet and black fire down upon her. she quickly jumped away from the oncoming flames transforming into her dragon form as she looked upon the malformed ,metal, hollow being that used that was once her dearest friend and ally.

"Neltharion look at yourself. Misshapen, twisted you're coming apart!" she said

"I am death incarnate the unmaker of worlds!" he yelled as he soared towards her she quickly dodged to the left and swung her claws at him, his lava-like blood spewing from the claw marks. He struck back, his tail smashing into her face leaving a gash on her face.

As they clashed in the sky trading blow for blow, Calen flew over to where Nozdormu and Kalecgos awaited.

"Get ready he's coming!" he told them as both dragons nodded to Calen as they change into their humanoid forms channleing the combination of arcane and time magic into vastly complex magic rune formations on the ground, causing it to glow as gold, blue, and purple sparks crackle across the formation causing a misty black dome to form.

Deathwing slamed into Alexstrasza, both tearing at each other, tumbling from the sky. with the last of her strength Alexstasa pushed Deathwing off of her.

"NOW!" Calen yelled. Kalecgos and Nozdormu released the spell getting away from the misty black dome as it changed into a swirling black mass.

" WHAT IS THIS!" yelled Deathwing as he fell from the sky, getting sucked into black hole beneath him.

"DAMM YOU LIFEBINDER!" as Deathwing lets out a final roar as he was sucked into oblivion, the black hole then closed in on itself. A shockwave of energy blasted out where the black hole stood. Calen dashes over to Alexstrazsa who was laying on the ground in her elven form, her armored clothing tattered and torn, her body covered in multiple gash's and wounds. she weakly tried to get up, breathing heavily.

"Mother, lay still it's over" Calen said, as gently picked her up in his arms.

"Indeed Deathwing is no more" Kalecgos said as he and Norzdormu walked towards them.

"The black aspects blood is cursed, wherever it shed nothing will grow for ten thousand years. But we can now work to end the horrors he has unleashed" Alexstrasza weakly said.

"With the aid of the mortal champions at our side we should be able to deal with Cho'gall and the Twilight's hammer, as well as the remainder of Deathwings forces." Nozdormu said.

In the center of Azeroth lay the maelstrom, The aftermath of the sundering, an event that took place eons ago. On top of one of the many giant jagged rocks that surrounded the eye of the storm, stood a green skinned being wearing white leather-hooded robe, performing a ritual of some sort, he slightly paused in his actions.

"The elements... they feel more at ease, as though a great burden has been lifted. Could it be that the destroyer is no more?"he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first crack at doing <strong>**fan fiction so constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoyed there will be more coming soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cataclysm Within**

**Chapter 2 the prologue part 2  
><strong>

The night sky ripped open as a giant black dragon crashed down to the earth like a meteor. "How dare they do this to me!" Deathwing cursed as he lifted himself up. Taking a good look around, he was no longer at the Twilight Highlands. The land around him was a lush forest with many mountains surrounding the area. 'What is this place?' he thought when suddenly a blastwave of energy headed straight at him. He quickly turn to face it. "WHAT TH-" he was unable to finish as the explosion struck him knocking several yards back.

* * *

><p>(moments earlier)<p>

"WE'VE DRIVEN IT OUT OF THE VILLAGE!" yelled an elder man in battle armor, welding a giant bow staff, and leading a battalion of shinobi against a colossal demon fox.

"DONT STOP SETTING TRAPS!" one shinobi yelled as they charged towards the giant beast attacking it with everything they had."HOLD IT OFF UNTIL THE FOURTH ARRIVES!" yelled another.

The Kyuubi opened his mouth wide as a ball of black energy began to form inside. Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage arrived near the battlefield, and noticed the Kyuubi preparing its ultimate attack. "This is bad," Minato thought as he quickly summoned the boss toad Gamabunta. "we gotta hurry!" Minato told the boss toad.

"I am on it!" Gamabunta replied as he tackled down the fox.

"IT'S THE FOURTH!"yelled one of the shinobi as the fox squirmed around, trying to get free from the giant toad pinning him down.

"Keep him steady, I need to gather enough chakra to take him and the blast out of here!"Minato said as he prepared his lighting god technique.

"I may be big but I'm not a miracle worker!"Gamabunta replied, then Minato teleported himself and the fox far away from the village.

* * *

><p>"WHO DARES ATTACK ME!" yelled Deathwing as the dust settled. before him stood a giant fox with 9 tails snarling at him.<p>

"You dare challenge me rodent?" Deathwing asked unleashing an intense killing intent that enveloped the area, causing the Kyuubi to flinch and step back.

"What is that thing?" Kushina asked. "Ive never felt anything like this before" she started to shiver as she clung closer to her husband who was holding their newborn child. all of them including the Kyuubi felt fear from the emanating aura of madness,death,and chaos coming from the dragon. Deathwing let out a fierce roar causing the earth to shake as he unfolded his wings and took to the sky, hovering for a moment before dive bombing into the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi swung his tails at Deathwing smashing him into the ground. He then pounced on top of him trying to bite at his throat, but Deathwing clawed at his face knocking him off, leaving huge claw marks on his face and taking out his right eye. Giving the fox no recovery time Deathwing breathed fire upon him. the Kyuubi leaped away, two of his tails getting caught in the fire and getting half burned off.

Minato and Kushina stood in awe at the clash of titans before them. 'Where did that creature come from?' Minato thought 'Was it that masked man?...no if he had something like this he wouldn't of came after Kushina.'

"The fox can't win, that creature is too powerful, but we cant let it escape" Kushina said. "Our son will have no future if that monster roams free."

Minato stopped watching the battle and turned to his wife. "when the time is right we'll head over there. I'll use the last of my chakra to seal that thing away, I'll die taking that monster with me," she said to her husband, making Minato gasp at her decision.

"my only regret is that I wont see Naruto grow up," she said, as a few tears rolled down her face. Minato started to choke up "Kus...hina...your...the woman that made me the man that I am ...I-"

"It's all right...Im happy to of had a wonderful man like you in my life, I'm also happy that its our son's birthday."Kushina said with a sad smile on her face. Minato wiped away his tears as a look of determination came over his face "Kushina you don't have to take him down with you" "we will use the last of our chakra to seal him into Naruto" Minato said Kushina proceeded with slapping him across the face with all her might.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!" she screeched "There no reason for you to die , you need to be there for Naruto you need to raise him for me!" "Why are you sacrificing our son like this!" Kushina yelled as as she stopped ranting to catch her breath.

"Jiraiya spoke of a world wide revolution and with it a grand disaster. Tonight confirmed me of two things the masked man that attacked is the harbinger of that disaster and our son will be the one to stop him and bring forth a new future for the world, I just know it ." Minato said with pride.

"Did you not feel the aura emanating off that thing! You think that thing is some sort of blessing in disguise?" Kushina asked.

"I think you might be right,besides he's our son after all you should have faith in him." Minato said looking down at his so cradled in his arms.

The Mighty Kyuubi no kitsune layed broken and tattered before Deathwing. Although he got a few good strikes in by exploiting the wounds left behind by Alexstraza, it was not enough to defeat him.

"Any last words rodent?" Deathwing asked.

"Heh, That was one hell of a fight" Kyuubi said smirking at him as Deathwing proceed to rip a hole in the Kyuubi's chest, followed by breaking his neck, and was about to insinuate its corpse, When a swarm of golden chains proceeded to wrap around him pining him down. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed two humans a red haired one, with the golden chains coming out of her back and a blond haired one, with a demon like ghost floating behind him.

"Impossible, how is a mere mortal doing this to me?" said Deathwing as he struggled to get free but he was too worn out from the previous battles.

"Dead demon seal!" Shouted Minato as the hand of the phantom behind him and Kushina went thru them, and into Deathwing pulling out his soul. "SEAL"they said in unison as the soul of the dragon went into infant on the ceremonial throne behind them as both of them fell to the ground, taking one last look at their son.

"Naruto I hope you grow up to be a great man with good friends and a loving wife as I had"Minato said with a smile as he closed his eyes for a final time.

"Naruto never forget who you are and never give up on your goals and dreams, we will always love you no matter what."Kushina said with her final breath as she too close her eyes with a smile.

Hiruzen Sarutobi accompanied by to jonin had arrived on the scene, he was heartbroken by what he saw. "If only I had gotten here sooner" he said shedding tears as the two jonin proceed to carry the bodies of their fallen leader and his wife back to the village as Sarutobi picked up the crying infant "Naruto on my honor I will do whatever I can to make sure your safe."

* * *

><p>(four weeks later)<p>

Jiraiya had arrived to Konoha after hearing about his apprentice sacrifice, while delivering his spy report's.

"The little guy has got his fathers looks" Jiraiya said looking at the sleeping infant in the crib.

"Indeed he does"replied Hiruzen as he formed the ram sign activating the privacy seals in the office.

"Jiraiya there's something I need you to see" Hiruzen said walking over to the crib, as he gently placed two fingers upon Naruto's belly releasing the genjutsu revealing the seal.

"Hmmm, Nothing seems wrong with the seal itself but why is it glowing orange like that?" Jiraiya asked.

"I was hoping you knew" Hiruzen replied.

"Afraid not never seen anything like that before." "I'm guessing that you placed that genjutsu on because its always like this?" Hiruzen nodded "I have reason to believe that there was another creature present at location, I heard a fearsome roar from the distance that was unlike anything I've ever heard. Whatever it was it was capable of killing the nine tailed fox, I believe it is this creature that is now sealed in Naruto." Jiraiya was speechless, there was no creature in history capable of doing such a thing. Not even the other tailed beast and that infant before them, had such a colossal power that the world has never seen.

"Sensei, where did this take place? I need to see it" asked Jiraiya, Hiruzen pointed out the location on the near by map as Jiraiya left the office.

Upon arriving, Jiraiya gazed in shock and awe. The land before him look like a twisted wasteland, that appeared other worldly and near the center of it lay the mangled carcass of the Kyuubi. 'What on earth happen here?' Jiraiya thought as he approached the scene. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a strange object, as he turned to approach it "What do we have here?" It was a chunk of metal with a faded silver look that look like it was apart of something much bigger. Jiraiya sealed the foreign metal into a scroll, as he continued to search the area.

Thirty minutes later Jiraiya returned to the hokage office. "That place left me with more questions than answers." "but your right there was some other creature besides the Kyuubi the foot prints at the site proved that."said Jiraiya as be brought out a scroll from his pocket. "I also found this" as he unrolled a scroll and released the seal, bringing out the strange chunk of steel. Hiruzen examined the piece of metal before him "Ill have someone look into this Hiruzen said as he placed the steel to the side of his desk.

"I'm guessing you haven't told the counsel about Naruto?" Asked Jiraiya looking at sleeping baby.

"No if I did Naruto's life would be in jeopardy."Hiruzen answered Jiraiya nodded understanding as he replied "As much as I want to I cant look after him,but I will aid him financially its the least I can do for him." Hiruzen also nodded understanding his former students reasons.

"I believe I know someone who can" he replied "Who do you have in mind?"Jiraya asked

"Yamanaka Inoichi" Hiruzen said

* * *

><p><strong>AN:well here it is the 2nd chapter I hope you enjoyed I had a good bit of fun writing this one. What does the future hold for young Naruto in his new family? find out in Chapter 3: The Awaking <strong>


	3. Chapter 3:The Awakening

**The Cataclysm Within**

**Chapter 3 The awakening**

* * *

><p>(Four years later)<p>

A small young boy with spiky blond hair and slitted blue eyes stood amongst the burning buildings of his village. Smoke and embers clouded the sky, there was no sign of any life, a low growling sound was heard amongst the crackling flames. The boy turned to face the source of the sound: there on top of a mountain cliff with four faces carved upon it, stood a colossal black scaled creature with giant crimson wings, its long black claws dug deep into the rock, as a lava like substance poured from between the armored scales on its chest. Three horns stuck out from the sides of its head, the tip of larger one on the right broken off. The creature turned and gazed down upon the small boy its glowing eyes piercing his very soul. The boy was paralyzed in absolute terror at creature before him, the very presence of it was choking him. "**Your world will burn, under the shadow of my wings**" it spoke as it let out a fearsome roar, its bladed tail slamming down upon the mountain, destroying the fourth face carved on the mountain.

"AHHHHHGH!" the young boy yelled as he awoke from his slumber gasping his eyes filled with shock and terror from his recent dream.

"Naruto are you okay?" asked a young girl who was at the similar age as the boy with platinum blonde hair and teal eyes " yea...it was just a dream"the boy answered.

"It must have been a bad one for you to yell like that." she said.

"Naruto,Ino are you okay?" Inoichi asked as he entered the room.

"We're fine daddy Naruto just had a bad dream." Ino answered as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you want to talk about it Naruto?" he shook his head. "I'll see you when your ready then." he said, understanding the look on the boy's face.

"Good night you two" he said to them "good night daddy" they both said making him smile as he left. "You gonna be okay Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Yea thanks sis" Naruto said with a goofy grin on his face making Ino giggle as she then went back to bed "goodnight Naruto" she said "goodnight Ino" he replied as they both went back to sleep.

(next morning)

"Muffins!"Naruto yelled as he made a dash to the kitchen his nose filled with the aroma coming from the oven.

"No fooling your nose is there?" said Kiyone Yamanaka with a warm smile as she took them out of the oven,Naruto excitedly went to grab one.

"Wait it's really hot" she said.

"What's really hot?" he asked as held on of the blazing hot muffin like it wasn't hot at all.

"Naruto are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Yea why wouldn't I be?" he chirped as ate the muffin. Kiyone was speechless she was expected him to be crying out in pain from touching something so hot, even now as he at the fresh hot muffin he wasn't complaining about burning his tongue ether.

"You make the best muffins mom" said Naruto with a sunny smile on his face.

"So Naruto, what was that bad dream all about last night?" Inochi asked while getting a cup of coffee "There was this huge monster attacking Konoha."

"Huge monster? was it the nine tailed fox?" Inochi asked.

"Un-uh, It was way scarier! it was all black and had these huge wings and horns and really scary glowing eyes, I never saw anything like it."

'_Perhaps I should inform the Hokage about this,_' Inochi thought as he was listening.

* * *

><p>(8years later)<p>

"Come on Naruto, we're gonna be late!" yelled Ino.

"I'm coming, you just want to get there early so you can sit next to that dork Sasuke."Naruto replied "Ugh, are you really gonna wear that hideous thing?"she asked her brother who was wearing an orange jump suit, with blue stripes on the shoulders and fuzzy white high collar.

"Whats wrong with it?" he asked.

" You say that Sasuke is a dork? You're the one who looks like a dork, at least he has a sense of fashion." Ino answered "whatever, let's go." said Naruto as they head off to the ninja academy.

Upon arriving into the classroom, Ino sighed, as the seat next to Sasuke was already taken (as nearly all the girls in classroom where swarming around him.)

"Dang it Naruto, why did you have to lollygag, now we're late." Ino said bitterly as she bonked him on the head.

"We're not late, Iruka sensei isn't here yet." he grumbled as we went to look for a seat. He spotted an empty seat near a girl with pink hair. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Naruto asked. "Sure," she shrugged, not really caring. "So are you into that Sasuke guy too?" he asked. "Do you see me acting like them?"she said, pointing at the swarm with her thumb "No" he replied "Then that should answer your question." she answered.

"Name's Naruto." he told her.

"I know who you are, Ino told me about you." Naruto was a bit surprised as he then said "So you know my sis huh?" she nodded. "she and I are good friends, I'm Sakura Haruno."

Iruka casually walked to the front of the class room. "Ah hem...ATTENTION!" he yelled grabbing everyone's notice ,with some looks of surprise on most of the students as the girls swarming around Sasuke quickly went to their seats.

' _The looks on their faces! Freaking them out like that, priceless. Guess I'm hanging around Anko too much,_' Iruka thought, amused. "Glad your all here today, let's get started. Today will be going over clan history followed by over going the transformation jutsu, target practice followed after that,"

One after another went up to the front of the class to perform the transformation jutsu. As Iurka examined their performance in technique.

"Alright perfectly executed Sasuke, next" Iruka said as Naurto stepped forth to the front of the class **'**Time to spice things up,**'** Naruto thought with a devious smirk on his face. Naruto performed the jutsu as the smoke cleared a naked Anko Mitarashi stood in his place "Hey there Iruka-stud, ready for some fun?" he spoke in her voice as Iruka's nose exploded like a blood pinata, as he fainted, Naruto undid the transformation." Ha ha ha hah, that was priceless," he said laughing when suddenly, an ankle boot went flying smashing into Naruto's face as the boot went back to the owner.

"DAMM IT NARUTO, YOU PIG!" Ino yelled as she put her boot back on.

' _I have to ask her how she does that,_' thought Sakura.

"Huh, wha, " Iruka muttered as regained consciousness, as he saw Naruto unconscious, with a steaming imprint of someones shoe on the side of his head. Iuka sighed as he jammed wads of tissue paper up his nose, replacing his checklist for the other one was drenched in blood. ' Never a dull moment with that kid around, ' "Alright let's carry on, who was next after Naruto?" said Iruka looking down at the list. as class went on as usual.

"Alright a week from now will be the Graduation exam, we will be over going your skills as ninja though an advanced obstacle course fallowed by overview of your jutsu." "Yes Naruto, that also means the clone jutsu too, you can put your hand down."

'_Crap, I always screw up on that jutsu_!' Naruto's mind was filled with worry, as last time he tried to preform the jutsu the end result was a sickly, pale clone, twitching on the ground like it was having a seizure. Everyone else could make two to three perfect clones.

"Alright that will be all for today, class dismissed" said Iurka as he vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves. immediately Ino and a bunch of the other girls, dashed over to Sasuke asking him to walk them home or go on a date.

"I really don't get what they see in that guy, is it his hair?" said Naruto watching the ordeal.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Sakura said rising up from her seat.

"Um...hey, do you mind if I walk you home?" Naruto nervously asked, Sakura shrugged not really caring, as they left the class room.

"So how did you meet my sister?" asked Naruto.

"It was during the earlier academy day's, It all started as a simple act of kindness and grew from there."She said as they where walking "Your sister has a good heart she can do much better than Sasuke."

"Well, this is where I live ill see you around Naruto, say hi to Ino for me." "yea, see ya around Sakura." as they both went their own ways.

"Well, well, well is my dear brother playing his moves on Sakura?" said a familiar voice, as Ino dropped down from a roof top.

"It's not what you think!" Naruto said, waving his hands in front of him Ino was smirking at his actions "Wait, where you spying on me? I thought you were still trying to woo Sasuke."he asked.

"No...he said we're annoying, and left." Ino said disappointed '_I bet if I got some one on one time with him, I can get him to open up,_' she thought.

"Um, Ino I need to ask you a favor, could you help me out with the clone Jutsu?" Naruto asked, breaking his sister's train of thought. "I'll help you with the jutsu, under one condition" "Whatever it is, I'll do it."he said "You have to stop wearing that orange abomination." Ino said slyly "Its a fair trade, you learn to perform the jutsu that's been a thorn at your side, and I never have to see that ugly thing again."

"That's blackmail Ino!" he shouted defensively.

"Oh no it isn't, if it was blackmail I could do a lot worse, so whats it gonna be Naruto? " Naruto pondered for a moment, while he liked wearing orange, he wanted graduate way more, his sister had him on a leash and she knew it. "Alright... you win." Naruto said with a sigh of defeat.

"Oh come on it wont be so bad, I'll help you find a better replacement for that thing."

(Moments Later)

"You see, that wasn't so bad." Ino said, as Naruto was walking out of the clothing store wearing a dark red and blue jacket, with gray-blue pants with an orange stripe on the sides.

"And now, to seal the deal." as she sliced up his orange jumpsuit to ribbons with a pair of kunai.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." she said with glee and relief.

'I can guess' he mentally replied as he was silently weeping for his beloved jumpsuit.

"We can work on the clone jutsu tomorrow let's go home" Ino said.

(next-day)

"Damm it not again!" Naruto growled kicking the sickly clone, making it vanish in a puff.

"I think your using too much chakra, that its making the jutsu back fire case you're doing everything else right." Ino observed.

"Yea, but I'm trying to use as little as possible and its still too much. Ugh, there's gotta some alternative jutsu or something..." "Wait...That's it!" Why didn't I think of that sooner."

"What are you getting at Naruto?" Ino asked.

"There are thousands of different jutsu's out there. Who's to say their isn't a different variation of the clone jutsu, one that I can use that may even be better."

"Well all right want some help looking?" she asked.

"Thanks sis but I'll handle it" Naruto said with a smile Ino couldn't help but to smile back " Well alright then Naruto, good luck."

'Well the library didn't help, stupid snobby guard, _These are for real ninja only_ he says what a prick.' thought Naruto "maybe there's something at a store or-"

"Hey There!" Said a loud scratchy fast pasted voice Naruto turned to look to see a man siting on the ground in front of him was a purple rug with yellow trimming covered with many different things.

"You looking for something, aren't yea?" said the strange man.

"Um, yea-"

"Well come over take a look, take a look, you might find what yea looking for." he said " 'Guess it wouldn't hurt.' figured Naruto as he examined the item's on the rug, he was almost tempted to buy a very stylish dagger with a curve in the middle of the blade, with white root like marking's covering the blade, stemming from the hilt making it look like a leaf. When he saw an orange scroll with brown trimming with a blue string tied around it ."Whats this?" he asked.

"Ahh, that's a ninjtsu scroll." the man said "Imported from rock country, but don't tell no body its a secret." he whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Take a peek, take a peek but if ya break it you buy it." he then said as Naruto took a look at the first part of the scroll, a smile grew on his face as he rolled it back up.

"How much?"Naruto asked.

"Special deal five hundred, five hundred" sold as Naruto paid the man.

"Thank you, thank you looking forward to doing business with yea again."

* * *

><p>(1 week later,exam day)<p>

"Alright your grade on the obstacle course will be determined by your skills, speed,and time taken to clear the course." Iruka explaned.

"Ugh, what a drag" grumbled Shikamaru.

"Alright when I call your name step forward to the white line, when I tell you to begin you'll proceed with the course." as one by one the student's were called forth. All of sasuke fan girls praised Sasuke, for the time he got finish the course, praising how amazing he is.

"Bah, I can do just as good as him."Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto Yamanaka" Iruka called "Just say the word sensei"he told him "BEGIN" As Naruto dashed up the warped wall, fallowed by island hoping while avoiding projectiles. Balancing across logs, belly crawling under an electric barbed wire, dodging sliding panels leaping threw a window climbing across a rope above a ditch then leaping across slanted walls avoiding the wet spots Clearing the course.

"Wow Naruto you managed to get the same time as Sasuke." Iruka said impressed.

"Ha! in your face duck butt!" Naruto said flipping the bird at Sasuke.

"Don't do that to Sasuke!" as Ino threw her ankle boot at Naruto, smashing into his head, as it went flying back to her.

"Alright time for the Jutsu exam, you know the drill its the same as in class, except you'll be doing all 3 basic jutsu and NO naked women this time ether Naruto! " Iruka explained.

'_Spoilsport, you liked it and you know it_' Naruto mentally remarked, as each class member performed and earned their leaf headband. Naruto stepped up to perform with a smug look on his face.

'_I hope Naruto found what he was looking for last week_.' Ino thought with worry, as Naruto successfully performed the transformation and substitution jutsu.

"Alright now for the clone jutsu"Iruka ordered, as Naruto perform different hand signs than the one's for the clone justu. "EARTH CLONE JUTSU!" he shouted as forty clones rose up from the dirt, surprising everyone. "

"How did he learn that?" Iruka said in shock '_Looks like you found it after all Naruto_' observed Ino with a proud smile.

"Congratulations Naruto, you graduate." Iruka stated with pride as he handed a leaf headband to Naruto.

(Next day)

Naruto stood amongst a black void of emptiness. "HEY! anyone here!" He asked, when suddenly Naruto noticed a Glowing orange spiral like seal on his stomach. "What the hell is that?" as crack's started to form around the spiral, as a burning pain started to coarse though his body as the cracks began to spread across his body glowing brighter as the pain intensifies more and more until Naruto felt his body explode into pieces.

Naruto jolted awake breathing heavily his body drenched with sweat he gazed around the room in panic fallowed by checking under his shirt thankfully there was no glowing spiral as he let out a sigh of relief it was 'just a dream but the pain felt so real' his mind raced.

"Oh good you're up I... Naruto are you okay? you look awful." Ino asked.

"Yea I'll be alright" Naruto answered "I just need a shower and I'll be good."

"Today you will all be beginning a new step in your lives, as genin shinobi of the leaf." You will all be divided into three man squads, with a jonnin sensei doing assigned duties by the village. While improving your skill's as ninja." I will announce your assigned team's and sensei's. Team1 will be Ami Natsume, Genjo Ryuzaki-"As Iruka continued listing teams, Naruto's mind was still haunted by his recent dream. 'What the hell was that all about anyway?' He pondered until he herd his name being called out.

"What!... um.. sorry sensei kinda zoned out there for a moment, whats up?" he asked.

"Your team assignment Naruto."

"Oh right"he replied.

"As I was saying, Team 7 will be Naruto Yamanaka ,Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, your sensei will be-"

"Wait, why am I stuck with prince duck butt Uchiha?"Naruto asked.

"It's just how the teams are Balanced Naruto, nothing you can really do about it."

"Just don't get in my way Dork" said Sasuke.

"Oh wow, you can talk this a first, finally get over your constipation problem?" asked Naruto, when a familiar boot came smashing into his head. "Thank you Ino, now without further interruption, your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"Sakura you're so lucky, you get to be with the hottest guy in class, I'm so jealous" Ino pouted.

"He's not really my type Ino" said Sakura.

"Oh really? who is my brother?" Ino teased.

"Oh come on Ino, you know better."

"I'm just teasing yea Sakura relax, but speaking of my brother please do me a favor, try to keep him out of trouble for me. "I may not always show it but he mean's a lot to me, I don't want to lose him."

"This is gonna be troublesome Choji, being stuck with Ino what a drag." grumbled Shikamaru.

"Oh come on Shikamaru, my sister isn't that bad." Naruto said.

"That's cause you live with her" he replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?"Naruto asked.

"He mean's your used to her." answered Choji.

"I know she can be a hand full, but try to keep her safe for me."Naruto told them. "You can count on us Naruto" Choji said proudly as Shikamaru nodded "Thanks guy's" Naruto said "Well let's get back to the classroom our sensei's should be arriving soon" said Shikamaru.

"Augh, what the hell is the hold up! everyone else left with their sensei's two Freaking hours ago!" cursed Naruto.

"Hrrrnn" grunted Sasuke.

"Zugzug to you too." grunted Naruto.

"I have to admit, this bastard is testing my patience as well." Sakura said in an annoyed tone.

"That's it I'm gonna find him, and drag his ass here" as Naruto marched to the door slamming it open to see a man dressed in the standard leaf ninja uniform. With tilted spiky white hair ,wearing a mask, his headband covering his left eye "Well nice to see you to." the man said.

"And, where the hell have you been?" Naruto demanded.

"You're late" Sakura growled.

Sasuke glared at the jonin at the door.

"Well, you three certainly given me a good first impression."the jonin sarcastically remarked. "Lets continue this wonderful conversation on the roof shall we?"

"Lets start with some introduction's"

"You first, you made us wait its the least you can do" Naruto said bitterly.

"Alright then I'm Kakashi Hatake, I don't feel like telling you my like's and dislikes, no real dream for the future and I have plenty of hobbies."

"That wasn't much of introduction sensei"Naruto said.

"Well then, why do you show me how its done."

"Gladly, Name's Naruto Yamanaka don't forget it, my likes are my family, my friends,ramen and my mom's muffins. I dislike anyone that try's to mess with that. My dream is to become a ninja legend that surpasses all others before me."

' _You raised him in an interesting way Inochi_. "OK how about you little miss pink?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are inari sushi and those I can consider friends. I dislike thing's that test my patience like you." giving Kakashi a spiteful glare "And that is all I have to say too you." she finished.

'_Hmm she quite an enigma, very different from other girl's_.' Thought Kakashi.

'_Yikes, that was a bit harsh_' thought Naruto.

"And now for you"Kakashi said.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like many things, and dislike tons of things. I have not a dream, but an ambition, to restore my clan, and to kill a certain man."

'_Go figure, he's a drama queen_' Kakashi observed.

'_Who's he trying to impress_?' Naruto thought.

'_What do you see in this fool Ino_?' thought Sakura.

"Well now that we all know each other, Tomorrow well be having a very special survival test. The detail's are written here." as he handed each a sheet of paper to read, "Be sure to arrive early, oh and you may want to skip breakfast I wouldn't want you to puke on me." Kakashi explained.

"I might consider doing that ,if your late again" Sakura said venomously as she started to read the paper.

"purruh" grunted Sasuke as he crumpled the paper and walked away.

'_66.6% failure rate, damn I really gotta bring my A game to get through this_.' Naruto thought as he was reading "Hey sensei, this doesn't-" when Naruto looked up Kakashi was already gone "Sensei?"

(Next day)

"Good morning!" Kakashi said cheerfully.

"You really want me to hate you don't you?" Sakura venomously hissed with pure loathing.

"Hey dofus wake up" as Sasuke flicked Naruto in the nose.

"OW!, what the hell duck butt!" Naruto snapped.

"Good for you to join us Naruto" greeted Kakashi with cheer.

"You're late again, you know that" grumbled Naruto rubbing his eye's.

"Well you see I went to buy some milk this morning, but a black cat crossed my path and I had to take another route. Along the way I had to help a little old lady cross the street, and-"

"Cut the crap and get to the test." growled Sakura giving him a glare with intent to brutally murder him, giving Kakashi a chill up his back.

"Right ,right this the test." as he held up two bell's, putting an alarm clock on one of the near by stumps. "you are to get these bells from me before noon, and if you want to succeed don't hold back."

"Fine by me, just don't comeback to haunt us if we accidentally kill you."said Naruto.

"Ill try not too." Kakashi replied "Ready?...GO!"he shout's as the three genin vanished from Kakashi's sight. 'Well looks like they can hide themselves pretty well' observed Kakashi when a swarm of shuriken and kunai descended upon him but was easily dodged when one of the kunai transformed into Naruto throwing a kunai with an explosion note attached next to Kakashi detonating it as Naruto landed on the ground.

"Hmm, not bad for a first strike." came a voice from behind as he turned to see Kakashi completely unharmed as a burnt log stood where the explosion was.

"Alright lets see how you handle this, Earth clone jutsu!" as ten clone's of Naruto rose from the earth.

"Well, well your certainly full of surprises." Kakashi said amused. as all the clone's form the bird hand seal.

"Multi earth spear strike!"the clones shouted as stone spikes rose from the ground but Kakashi jumped out of of the circle of clone's before the spear's could reach him.

'_I wonder where he learned these earth ninjitsu_?' Kakashi pondered.

'_Damn it he's just toying with me_!' thought Naruto.

"Fine I'll just pound your face in!" declared Naruto as he and his earth clones unleashed a flurry of punch's and kicks.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's got more skill than I thought" Sasuke muttered watching Naruto fight.

"Well that was entertaining." Kakashi said pulling out his book, casually walking away from now tied up Naruto, suspended from a tree branch.

"That was just a lucky shot you bastard, just wait till I get untied, I'll cram that book up your Ass!" shouted Naruto "E'yup sure ya will' Kakashi casually remarked as kept walking.

"I'm different from the others" came an arrogant voice as a pair of shuriken flew at Kakashi. The shuriken were easily caught by Kakashi while he was still reading. As Sasuke stepped forth.

"Well then why don't you show me Mr. Uchiha"Kakashi remarked.

Sasuke threw more shuriken at Kakashi 'Ah so you where triggering a trap.' he noticed, as he easily dodged the trap. Sasuke made a dash towards Kakashi delivering a flying kick. As Kakashi caught his ankle, Sasuke then threw a punch forcing Kakashi to put his book away as he caught it. Sasuke then delivered an upward kick with his free leg, as he used his free arm to try and grab the bell's.

"Whoa, no touching down there." as Kakashi let go of Sasuke leaping away. Sasuke went thru the fallowing hand signs boar, horse, tiger.

'_Wait a genin cant do a jutsu like that, it needs way to much chakra_!' Kakashi shockingly observed "fire style: fireball jutsu!" as a blaze of fire consumed Kakashi, but as the flame dissipated Kakashi was nowhere to be found, as a hand rose up from under Sasuke pulling him into the dirt, leaving only his head visible. "earth style: head hunter jutsu."

"Well first Naruto with the earth jutsu, now you with the fire jutsu, you two definitely different from most academy students. But different isn't always better, now if you excuse me I have a date with little miss pink." as Kakashi took out his book and walked away.

'_Now where could she be hiding_?' he wondered as he searched the forest suddenly noticing a small clearing where he saw a flash of pink.

'_Well there's my clue_.' as he went into the clearing but found he took a wrong step. an explosion went off underneath him 'a sealing trap explosion?' he thought as he leaped back from the clearing with a fairly injured right leg.

"Wait one of the bell's is missing" Kakashi noticed as he was nursing his injury "I guess I really underestimated her" he said to himself. as the alarm clock went off they all gathered.

"I'm not gonna lie, all three of you do have potential more so than previous genin I have tested. Hell one of you manage to get a bell, and injure me which is a first." said Kakashi as Sakura held out a bell.

"What no way!" Naruto said in complete shock.

'_Is she really that much stronger than me_?' Sasuke thought clutching his hands tightly in jealousy.

"But there is one major flaw you all overlooked" said Kakashi.

"And that would be what?" growled Sasuke.

"Teamwork"Kakashi stated.

"I wouldn't say I that for they already have bell's I gave them"Sakura said with a smirk.

"What?" Kakashi said As though out of nowhere a bell was near by both Sasuke and Naruto "where did this come from?" Naruto asked as he picked up the bell 'Just who are you Sakura? There was nothing about this in her academy records.' Kakashi wondered.

"Well since you all have bells you pass. You where the first to see the true meaning to this test"

'_I figured there was more than you where letting on. despite their flaws figured these two would make good teammates_ ' Sakura thought.

"As of tomorrow Team 7 is in will begin its duties your all dismissed for today"Kakashi announced.

* * *

><p>(1 week and a half later)<p>

"Rescue lost pet Tora was a success" Kakashi said through his headset.

"Easy now kitty we're just trying to get ya home" said Naruto trying to sooth the rampaging cat in his arms.

"OOOH my little Tora mommy missed you so much" said a chubby woman crushing the poor creature in a colossal bear hug.

"I think I heard the sound of its bone's being crushed" Sakura murmured, Naruto who overheard the comment couldn't help but to snicker.

"Now for your next mission" Sarutobi said overlooking a list " we have potato digging,babysitting ,grocery shopping.

"HELL NO! I do that sort of stuff at home I'm a ninja not a choirboy!" shouted Naruto.

'_I agree_' thought Sasuke.

"This is how everyone else starts, to build their skill's" Iruka explained.

"Pardon but how is doing petty choirs for lazy peon's contribute to skill?" Sakura asked in a clam yet slightly annoyed tone.

"As you know Sakura our village receives many request daily. From simple chore's to assassination they are ranked D thru A, and are given to those of appropriate skill. Since you all are fresh from the academy you are assigned D rank mission's" Sarutobi explained.

"I want a real mission, we're done enough of these lame ass chore's to prove the point. Like I said earlier I'm a Ninja not a choirboy." Naruto said with his slitted blue eyes burning with determination.

Iruka smirked and Sarutobi couldn't help but to chuckle " Well if you want it that much very well, I'll give you a C rank mission."

"You'll be doing an escort mission, to the land of waves." Sarutobi informed. Kakashi was a bit shocked that they got a higher ranked mission asking like that.

"Enter" Sarutobi said as old man chugging whiskey from the bottle stumbled in.

"Who's the drunkard?" Naruto asked.

"This man is Tazuna he's a master bridge builder you will be protecting him as he build's one of his bridge's" said Sarutobi.

"You expect me to be guarded by a bunch of brain-dead brats?" Tazuna snidely asked.

"Watch it you old fart, or I'll send your ass into a wheelchair!" Naruto threatened.

'_He's calling us brain-dead? He's the one getting pissed faced off of liquor_.' Sakura added mentally while glaring at the man.

"hrrum" grunted Sasuke.

'_Why do I have a bad feeling about this_?' thought Kakashi rubbing his forehead.

* * *

><p>"You becoming a great ninja? Bah, when cow's fly kid," Tazuna said taking a swig from his bottle.<p>

"You want me to cram that bottle up your nose, you old goat?" shouted Naruto, as they where walking along "Nartuo, clam down." stated Kakashi.

"I will when this old bastard stop's dissing me!" he replied.

'_Maybe should have asked the Hokage to have Ino be assigned to this team, lest she keeps him in check_.' Kakashi thought as he noticed a very peculiar puddle out of the corner of his eye. as they kept walking two figures emerged from the puddle both wearing mask's welding claw like weapons as one leaped off the back of the other, both wrapped their bladed chain around Kakashi.

"And pull" said one of them venomously as Kakashi was shredded into beef chunk's.

"Your next gramp's" the other one said as they dashed towards the group attempting shred all of them in one go.

'_Shit!, I gotta act_!' Naruto made a dash tackling one of the assassin's down struggling with all his might to keep his clawed hand at bay by pining it down"Get the hell off me you little brat" the assassin cursed the other assassin tried to rush over to aid his companion but was intervened by Sasuke delivering a roundhouse kick to his face as Sakura threw a shuriken into the chain fallowed by a kunai pining it to the ground forcing the assassins to break off the chain from their gauntlet's.

"I said GET OFF ME!"the assassin yelled, kicking Naruto off ending their deadlock."your gonna pay!" he shouted swinging his bladed gauntlet Naruto blocked the strike with his left arm,fallowed by delivering a right hook to the face casing the assassin to skid away a few feet when he was suddenly struck on the back of the head with the handle of a kunai knocking him unconscious.

"Kakashi-sensei you're alive!" Naruto shouted '_hmm so he used a well-timed substitution not bad sensei_' Sasuke thought, looking over where his body should have been in its place was chunk's of wood.

"I'm proud of all of you, you showed excellent teamwork in a tight situation" Kakashi said proudly as he was tied the two assassin's to a tree.

"How's your arm Naruto?" Sakura asked Naruto proudly smirked as he rolled up his sleeve.

"Not a scratch" he stated proudly as his left arm had not a single cut on it everyone around him was shocked.

"How is that possible? You took a direct hit." Sasuke said pointing at the cuts on the left sleeve of his jacket.

"I don't know why really, but I've always had tough skin." said Naruto looking at his unharmed arm.

"Good thing you do, these claw's they have are lased with poison" Kakashi said.

'_Does Naruto have some sort of special bloodline trait_?' he pondered.

"WHAT! that's imposable!" shouted one of the tied up assassin's, breaking him from his train of thought.

"Oh good your awake... now start talking," Kakashi ordered placing a blade at his throat.

"How did you know our movement's?" the assassin asked nervously.

" A puddle on a sunny day when it hasn't rained for several day's, pretty obvious don't ya think?" Kakashi stated "Now why did you attack us?"

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

"What hell do you mean you failed!" shouted a Gnome sized man in a suit "I'm paying you bastard's good money and this is the best you can do?"

"Can it shrimp!" growled a man on a couch, pointing his giant sword at him with one hand. "Ill deal with them myself."

"How can you be so sure?"the short man asked. "They know that someone's coming, now that those two idiot's screwed up."

"Heh, they don't who's coming and when they do, they'll already be dead." The swordsman stated as he rose up from the couch "After all there's reason I'm Zabuza: Demon of the bloody mist, or have you forgotten?

"No, no, no I wouldn't forget." said the short man nervously his face turning pale. "Y-y-you b-better not fail" He nervously stated, as the swordsman walked away.

* * *

><p>"Now then Tazuna care to explain why ninja are after you?" Kakashi asked.<p>

"I'm being targeted by a very dangerous man, I believe you may have heard of him." And that would be?" "Gatou of Gatou's shipping industry" said Tazuna

"Why is someone like him after a simple bridge builder?"

"About a year ago, Gatou monopolized all shipping in our country thought brute force. The bridge I'm building is the only hope our country has, he's choking our people dry we have very little money that's why couldn't afford better protection." Tazuna explained.

"You do realize this far exceeds a C rank mission, my student's are not ready for-"

"We're staying." Naruto Interrupted "This is what being a ninja is about, if I can't do this I might as well quit, and I'm sure as hell not gonna back down now or ever that's my ninja way!" Naruto said proudly.

"Well said Naruto" Sakura said

"Hrnn" grunted Sasuke with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Dang this fog is thick, you cant see a thing" said Sakura.<p>

"Where almost at the bridge, you should be able to see it soon." said the man rowing the boat they currently on, as a large shadow started to form from the fog, As the giant bridge appeared.

"Wow you really are a master bridge builder" Naruto said in awe.

"Heh, damn right I am" Tazuna said proudly.

"Are we there yet?" grumbled Sasuke.

"Yes, will be there soon, don't start nagging," said the boatman, as they soon arrived to shore. "Best of luck to you Tazuna" "You too friend thank you for your help." as he and the boatman parted word's.

'_If they attack us again, they'll send a jonin no doubt_' Kakashi thought with worry.

"Alright old man, let's get you home" Naruto said Tazuna nodded as they left the port.

As they where walking, Naruto couldn't shake a strange vibe he felt in the air ' _I gotta bad feeling where being fallowed, I wonder if Kakashi-sensei feel's it too_?' he pondered.

"Over there!"he shouted throwing a shuriken into some near by shrubbery.

"Jeez'um kid you trying to give me a heart attack!"

"Hupmth, what are you trying to prove?" asked Sasuke.

"Someone is fallowing us" Naruto answered, as Kakashi went to inspect the bushes, finding a frog impaled to a tree by a shuriken.

"Bah, it's just a frog kid" Tazuna said taking a look.

"A frog? but the pond is way over there, what's it doing here?" Naruto asked ' _He's right_' Kakashi pondered '..._Then that must mean_-'

"INCOMING!" shouted Sakura as a whirling blade came at them. They quickly ducked as the blade went pass them, impaling into a tree as a man appeared standing on the handle of the blade.

"Not bad kid" he said glaring down at them.

"Well well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi missing nin of the hidden mist" stated Kakashi "you three stay out of this, keep Tazuna safe. Ill deal with him."

"Ahhh Kakashi of the sharingan, no wonder the demon brother's failed, what a treat."said Zabuza amused.

"Shari-what?" Naruto asked as Sasuke's eye's bulged at the mention of the word 'That's a trait only found in the Uchiha clan, my family's bloodline how?' he pondered.

'_So there's more to you than I expected sensei_' Sakura observed as Kakashi lifted his headband reveling his left eye, it was bright red with three tome's circling the pupal.

"And people say my eyes are weird." Naruto commented.

"That no ordinary eye kid, the sharrigan can copy techniques the moment it see's them, its quite a nasty little thing." Zabuza explained "Its earned him quite the reputation, as the man of a thousand jutsu's" "Now if you excuse me, I have an old man to kill and a paycheck to pick up." as Zabuza leaped off the tree pulling his sword out in the process landing on top of the near by pond.

"What the, he's standing on the water." Sasuke said in awe.

'_If we survive this, Kakashi is so gonna teach us that_.' Naruto thought as Zabuza performed a jutsu, as an intense fog stared to shroud the area.

"Damn it he could be any where now in this fog." said Naruto.

"He'll come after me first, but keep your guard up at all times." ordered Kakashi.

"What should I for? the lung's the spine, your kidney's maybe?" Zabuza said with delight.

Kakashi flared up his chakra a blue aura surrounding, him piercing the fog as both jonin's killing intent was felt through the air. Sasuke was shivering in fear 'This is crazy I feel like ill die in one move, I don't think I cant take this' Sasuke was filled with panic.

"SASUKE!" shouted Kakashi "Calm down I wont let any of you die, that's a promise" he said.

"Well see about that" said Zabuza as he appeared in between the group, preparing to slice them down in one strike. Kakashi quickly dashed in stabbing Zabuza in the heart, but instead of blood, water leaked out as the body bursted like a water balloon as another Zabuza appeared.

"SENSEI LOOK OUT!" Naruto shouted but it was too late, as Zabuza swing his sword cleaving Kakashi in two, but also like the other Zabuza it exploded into water. 'Damn, he managed to copy it.' Zabuza cursed as a long bladed kunai was pointed at his throat.

"It's over don't move," said Kakashi.

"Heh, Impressive Kakashi, you manged to copy the water clone jutsu when you where talking to that little chicken shit" Zabuza mused "But...did you really think id go down so easy!" as the real Zabuza delivered a flying kick from behind, sending Kakashi into the pond.

"NOOO SENSEI!"screamed Naruto !

'_Shit this is bad, if this guy can kick Kakashi around like a ball, there's no telling what he can do with us_.' Sakura thought her mind filled with panic.

"He's so strong..." Sasuke said under his breath.

'_What's going on, why's the water so heavy_?'Kakashi observed.

"Fool, water prision jutsu" Zabuza spoke as Kakashi became imprisoned by a bubble of water.

"You underestimated me Kakashi, rather amateur for someone of you caliber." Zabuza mocked "Now, as for them, water clone jutsu" as a copy of Zabuza emerged from the water "You think little runt's like you are ninja because you wear a head band?" the clone said as it approached.

"When you survive death so many time's that it feels like nothing, when you've earned a reputation to be put into a bingo book. Then you may call yourself a ninja, as you are, you're nothing but kids playing pretend" He finished as the clone delivered a fierce kick into Naruto's gut casing him to skid back a few feet.

"Is that all you can do? My sister kick's harder than you." Naruto taunted as he rose up.

"Naruto you and the others get out of here, you can't win!" shouted Kakashi from his prison.

"Hmm,Your a durable little bastard aren't you? lets see how durable you are" The Zabuza clone swung his sword at Naruto hitting him on the right side of the head sending him flying into a tree.

"Oh god Naruto!" Sakura screamed but the blade didn't slice thru his head, but left a large diangle gash on the right side of his face.

"How the hell did he survive that!" Zabuza said in pure shock but shook it off " Ether way he's out of the way, now as for you three." he grinned "I highly recommend pissing yourself, fallowed by praying to your impudent god" as he approached.

'_Is this really the end_?' Sasuke thought with dread.

"Fine you can have me just let these kids go they have nothing to do with this" said Tazuna as he stepped in front of Sakura and Sasuke.

" How noble of you old man I suppose I can grant you a last request."

Naruto was once again surrounded in a black void, but he noticed something glowing in the darkness went to approach as he got a better look at it, it was an eye similar to his but it glowing like a hot furnace emanating with hatred and malice.

"**The time has come,**" came a dark booming voice as the spiral seal from his dream once again appeared on his stomach glowing through his jacket.

Just as Zabuza clone was about to deliver the killing blow to Tazuna he felt the earth beneath him start to shake What the?" When he felt an aura of rage, chaos, and death consume him and the area.

"What is this?" The real Zabuza said in absolute shock.

"N-Na-Naruto?" Kakashi said nervously as the boy in question appeared in front of them all from where he was knocked unconscious but he wasn't the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Id like to say a big thank you to all those who read, reviewed, and favorite this story and I hope you all stick around for future installments. Naruto has begun to awaken the dark power of Deathwing how will this effect his shinobi career as well those around him? find out in chapter 4 Devastation<strong>

**sorry if this took too long to come out but I had to re-watch a few episodes of Naruto to help get some idea's  
><strong>

**(_Now that I think about it Zabuza look's kinda like Guts from berserk_)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Devastation

**AN:Just a head's up I'll be announcing any fixes to any chapter on my profile. I've been doing my best to polish them up. I Also have a Warcraft/Naruto crossover challenge up on my profile for anyone who wants to try it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Cataclysm within<strong>

Chapter 4 Devastation

Naruto stood before them, his appearance had changed drastically. His once blue eyes had changed to glowing orbs, the blood leaking from his wound wasn't blood at all, it looked like molten lava. His hair looked more wavy as a pair of horns grew from his head. It looked like he grew a few inches taller, his arm's where more muscular,covered in what looked like black scales with large spikes under his elbows,the sleeves of his jacket torn to sheds. Long black claw's grew from his fingertips. On his stomach was a glowing spiral-like seal, behind him, a black scaled tail with a spiked tip swung to the ground causing the earth to shake beneath him.

_'Is that really Naruto?_'thought Kakashi. "W-what's happened to him?" Kakashi said trembling.

"Is he still on our side, is that even the same kid?" asked Tazuna backing away.

"I , honestly,... don't know"answered Sakura as she gulped, her hands shaking nervously.

"Ma, mma, M-Monster!" Sasuke whimpered, crawling away on his back, as a wet spot appeared on his shorts.'_This is nothing like before, I feel so insignificant,powerless before it. Oh god, we're all gonna die, he's gonna kill us all_!' his raced with total fear.

Naruto let lot an in-human growl, showing showing his transformed teeth, as orange mist came out of his mouth. Zabuza had never felt or seen anything like this in his shinobi career. The aura emanating from this boy was terrifying, it shouldn't be possible for any being to have. 'What the hell is this kid?'he wondered.

Naruto drove his black clawed hand into the water clone's chest, causing it to burst. Naurto then turned to face the real Zabuza, his glowing eye's striking fear into those who gaze upon them. Zabuza stared to laugh like a madman, as he then said "It's been a quite while, since someone could strike fear into me, not even Kisame could do something like this," Zabuza dispelled the water prison kicking Kakashi away.

"To hell with fighting with you Kakashi, This kid is gonna be way more fun," he said drawing out his sword.

Zabuza dashed towards Naruto swinging his blade down upon him, Naruto leaped back, dodging as the blade made impact with the earth. Zabuza quickly went thru forty hand signs "Water style: Water dragon jutsu" as a large serpent dragon made of water rose from the pond, launching its self at Naruto.

Naruto took a deep breath, then exhaled with his mouth open wide, a colossal burst of fire came out of his mouth. Clashing with the water serpent, making it evaporate. "What, he did a fire jutsu without hand sign's!"said Zabuza as he then grabbed his sword, dashing towards Naruto again. Zabuza swung his sword attempting to cleave him in half, but it was stopped by a single clawed hand.

**"Is this all the strength you have, Mortal?"** Naruto said in a dark twisted voice sending chills down Zabuza's spine.

Naruto used his free hand to slam his fist into Zabuza's gut knocking the wind out of him. Causing him to cough up blood, As he was bent over Naruto delivered a fierce round house kick to the head, sending him skidding across the ground. Zabuza struggled to rise up,As Naruto leaped at him, swiping his claw's down upon Zabuza.

Zabuza quickly blocked the attack with his sword leaving large slash mark's on the blade. Naruto's tail slam's Zabuza's sword away, as he then delivered another claw swipe at him, tearing into his bare chest making him scream in pain, as he then kicked him in the jaw sending him flying as he smashed through a tree. Naruto snarl's, as he take's in another deep breath, Unleashing a burst of fire from his mouth, bigger than any fire jutsu in history incinerating all that stood in its path. Zabuza could only watch as the flame's consume him.

Kakashi was speechless, watching the onslaught before him. A mere genin fresh from the academy, had crushed an A rank missing nin like nothing. Transforming into what looked like the devil himself. '_Does the Hokage know about this power_?' he wondered.

(As the flames dissipated leaving behind scorched grove.) Naruto caught his breath heavily breathing as the horn's on his head shrunk back into his head. His eye's changing back to normal blue eye's, the razor pointed teeth reverting back into normal teeth. His arms turning back into human arm's but maintain the new muscle mass, his tail also shrinking back into his body as the only thing that remained, was the glowing seal on his stomach as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Is everyone okay?" Kakashi asked, picking up Naruto.

"We're fine sensei- wait where's Sasuke?"Saukra asked as she noticed some rustling in some near by bush's behind her as they all went to investigate.

Sasuke was hiding in fetal possession whimpering and crying, as he was sucking on his thumb.

"Did that kid just piss himself?" Tazuna asked.

"Yea I think he did" Sakura said,catching a whiff of the smell of urine from the Uchiha.

"Hang on Ill fix this, Sakura hold on to Naruto for me." Kakashi gave Naruto over to Sakura. As Kakashi picked up Sasuke by the shirt, and backhanded the shivering Uchiha"SNAP OUT OF IT!" he shouted as Sasuke regained his surroundings.

"W,w-What, I-is i-it gone?" Sasuke nervously asked.

"Yes Sasuke, every thing is okay"Kakashi told him ' _For the most part_' he mentally added.

"Before we head to my house, can anyone tell me what the hell happened to that kid, and why the hell his stomach is glowing like a jack-o-lantern?" Tazuna asked.

* * *

><p>(Far away from the battle site)<p>

"I apologize Zabuza, I should have acted sooner."said a person with a mask, wearing battle kimono.

"Ugh, don't beat yourself up about it Haku, it you came at the right time."Zaubza said, clutching the wound's on his chest. "You know you don't have to wear that mask, there's no one else here."

"I guess you have a point," Haku said removing the mask, revealing a beautiful face of a maiden.

"What do you think that was? That dark sinister power that boy was emitting."Haku asked as she was treating his wound's.

"I don't know but that kid, he isn't human, even if we both attacked him, he would have killed us with ease and my gut instinct is telling what I fought was just the tip of the iceberg,"

"I take it that there's going to be a change of plans?" Haku asked.

"After I recover a bit, we're gonna kill that lawn gnome Gatou, take what we can get, and leave. One old man isn't worth fighting that monster again." Zabuza explained.

* * *

><p>(Tazuna's house)<p>

"Ugh,"Naruto grunted as he opened his eyes taking in his surrounding's. He noticed he was in someone's house sleeping on a futon as his eyes met with a woman around the same age as his mother with midnight blue hair and jet black eyes, wearing a pink T-shirt with red around the collar and sleeves, with a long blue skirt.

"Mr. Hatake, your student has woken up." she said as Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke entered the room.

"Thank you Tsunami,you can just call me Kakashi." he told her.

"What's up guy's?" Naruto asked, about to get up when he notice something strangely glowing on him. Looking down on his stomach, was the strange seal from his nightmare he had a while ago. Naruto's eye's bulged staring at it with fear.

"AHHHHH, I'M GONNA EXPLODE!" Naruto panicked, crawling out of the futon into a wall.

"Relax Naruto, you're not going to explode,"said Kakashi.

"But I've seen this thing before in a dream, crack's started to form around it, spreading across my body and then I...exploded," Naruto told him.

"Well it's been like that for a while and nothing happened so far, oh and that thing is a seal, just thought I'd tell you," Kakashi said.

Naruto calmed down as noticed his arm's had more muscle on them than before. His chest also appeared more rugged "When did get a six-pack? Also is it me or did I get a bit taller?" He asked.

"I'm guessing you don't remember what happen with Zabuza, do you?" Sakura said.

"I remember getting smacked up side the head with that big ass sword of his. Then I remember hearing a voice and an overwhelming desire to destroy," Naruto said.

"Sensei, you said that glowing marking on him is a seal right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes what about it?" Kakashi said.

"What exactly is sealed in him?"

"I honestly don't know, but I do plan on talking to the Hokage about it once we get back,"answered Kakashi.

"I'm fine with that, but can someone tell me what happened?" asked Naruto as Sakura and Kakashi told Naruto of his fight with Zabuza and how he transformed into a monster, with a terrifying aura of chaos.

"I believe that your new height and strength are after effects, that persisted after your transformation." Kakashi said.

"So what now?"Naruto asked.

"It's best to be ready in case Gatou hires anymore ninja, so you'll be doing some training until then,"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Naruto said excitedly.

"It won't matter," said a young voice of a young boy in green overall's and a yellow shirt wearing a hat.

"Who's Sasuke Jr?"Naruto asked as Sasuke gave him an angry look.

"Ah Inari" Tazuna said as the boy went over to hug him.

"Inari that was very rude of you, they risked their lives to get him home," Tsunami scolded.

"But mom Gatou and his men will kill them all," said Inari

"What the hell is your problem runt? you think I'm sacred of this Gato loser well I'm not-"

"Naruto don't waste your breath on this brat he's not worth it," Sakura said.

"If you don't want to die, you should leave." Inari said as he left the room.

"I'm sorry about that." Tazuna said.

"Once your dressed and ready Naruto, meet us outside."Kakashi said as he and the other two genin left.

"You need anything kid?" Tazuna asked.

"I'll be good thanks" Naruto said grabbing his backpack as Tazuna and Tsunami left. Naruto was putting on shirt which was a bit of a tight fit, as he suddenly heard dark twisted chuckle.

"**So boy how did you like your first taste in power?**" said a dark whisper of a voice.

"Who's there?"Naruto asked looking around the room,but no one was there. '_Great I must be hearing things now_' he thought as he got dressed and left.

* * *

><p>(Forest)<p>

"Okay before we start, you all know what Chakra is right?"

"Yea it's a combination of spirit and physical energy, we use for ninjutsu. What about it?" Naruto said.

"Well, what if I were to tell you weren't using it correctly?"

"What do mean by that!" Naruto shouted.

"What I mean is that you lack control over your chakra and without proper control the jutsu may end up failing. Using too much Chakra in a battle will leave you exhausted and an easy target." Kakashi explained.

"Okay so what do we do for better control?"Naruto asked.

"Remember how Zabuza was able to stand on water? What you'll be doing is step one of that. Climbing trees without your hands" Kakashi said.

"Care to demonstrate sensei?" Sakura said.

"Why certainly little miss pink,"Kakashi said, as he casually walked up a nearby tree, hanging upside down from a branch looking down upon them, with an amused look. "And this is how it's done,You have to gather chakra into the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree. But if you use too much you'll push yourself off the tree, use too little and you fall on your ass. The amount of chakra needed must be precise, for gathering chakra at the feet is a tricky thing. " Kakashi explained.

"After this is water walking right?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yes but well get to that, after you master this."Kakashi said as he threw tree kunai near where they were standing. "Use those kunai to mark you progress on the tree,and since your new to this you should run up the tree for momentum."

"Piece of cake, I'll get this down in no time!" declared Naruto.

"Well Mr. man-o-lantern, let's see what you can do."said Kakashi.

The three genin gathered chakra to their feet as they made a dash towards a tree. Naruto made it three steps up a tree before falling on his rear.

"Oh wow, that was really impressive Naruto." Kakashi said with extreme sarcasm lazily clapping his hand's.

"Up yours prick!" shouted Naruto flipping his sensei the bird.

Sasuke made it six steps, before pushing himself off the tree leaving a deep footprint in the trunk.

Sakura made it ten steps, before jumping on to a near by branch "Not bad for a first try, if I do say so" she said.

'_Hmm, out of the three, Sakura has the best control. All three of them of have great amount chakra, if this training gos well they'll all become quite powerful_.' Kakashi observed.

"Well, looks like someone will be learning water walking soon." Kakashi said looking at Sakura.

'_Ugh, why is she better at everything than me_?' thought Sasuke.

'_I'm just warming up, I'll be catching up with both of them soon_.' thought Naruto.

* * *

><p>(Gatou's hideout)<p>

"What the hell happened to you?"Gatou asked but Zabuza just glared at him.

"We had some complication's that occurred-"Haku said.

"I Wasn't talking to you bitch, I was talking to him!" Gatou interrupted "Looks like someone messed you up bad. Let me guess, you got into a cat fight with your girlfriend here, and forgot to kill that stupid bridge builder eh?"

It took all of Zabuza's will, not to rip the little bastard in half right there. Haku on the other hand kicked Gatou in the face, sending the short man flying into a wall. His bodyguards went over to help him up.

"I would strongly recommend keeping that mouth of yours shut, unless you want me to cut out your tongue." threatened Haku.

"My nose!, You bitch, I wont forget this!" Gatou cursed clutching his broken nose as he left. "You got one last shot at this, you bastard's you screw up again and I'll kill ya,you hear me!" as he then slammed the door.

* * *

><p>(Tazuna's House)<p>

Kakashi was dragging in an exhausted Naruto, with Sasuke and Sakura hobbling in after. All three of them dirty and covered in sweat.

"Heh, it look's like you put those kid's through the ropes." Said Tazuna.

"Ugh,aww man I'm beat." Naruto said as he sat down at the table slumped with a smile of accomplishment on his face. Inari glared at Naruto with disgust, as tear's of anger and frustration came down his face.

"Why?...why?..." Inari growled.

"Huh?"

"Why do you even bother, No matter what you do Gatou and his men will kill you- " As Inari continued ranting, Naruto felt his blood boil as he felt consumed by hatred and rage as his eye's began to change.

**"SILENCE WELP!"** Naruto said in a dark twisted voice shocking everyone. **" I grow sick of your petty whining!"  
><strong>Inari stood paralyzed by Naruto gaze from his fierce glowing eye's.

"Naruto calm down!" Kakashi ordered, as Naruto turned his gaze upon him, looking ready to attack.

"**Yo**u'll have, **t**o excuse me." Naruto said in a controlled anger, clutching his head as if he had a headache as he left the house.

"He isn't gonna try to attack us is he?" Tusami asked, trying to soothe a frightened Inari.

"Those eye's, I've never seen anything like it." stuttered Sasuke.

"Is that kid gonna be ok?"Tazuna asked.

"I'll let him be for a bit, before I go talk to him." said Kakashi ' _I just hope he doesn't do anything reckless until then_.' he thought with worry.

* * *

><p>(Forest)<p>

**"You know you wanted to crush that little brat's throat."** said the dark whisper.

"Shut up I did not!" Naruto yelled.

" **Who are you trying to fool?**"

"Who the hell are you, where the hell are you?"

"**I go by many title's and many name's boy, as of where I am, I'm within you." **

Naruto looked down on his stomach upon the glowing seal, coming to the conclusion of the source of this voice, when heard the sound of a wild boar dying**.  
><strong>Naruto went to investigate, upon arriving he saw two men welding sword's standing over the corpse of the boar.

"Well that was fun." said one of them sheathing his sword.

"Alright we gotta go bag that Tazuna guy's daughter, since that ninja screwed up."

"Yea, I hope she's hot,wouldn't mind scoring some hot ass right now, ya know."

Naruto overhearing them was disgusted, as he once again transformed letting out a dark beastly growl.

"**That's right kill those insignificant maggots**"

Wait, what was that?" one of them said but it was too late as a black clawed hand ripped out is throat before the other one could draw his sword he felt something rip into his guts as the last thing he saw was a pair of eye's glowing like the fire's of hell gazing upon him.

"**That felt good didn't it? killing those maggot's.**" the dark voice whispered as Naruto changed back to normal. shaking looking down at his bloodstained hand's.

"Shut up I'm not like you!" Naruto shouted as the dark voice began to chuckle.

"Naruto who are you yelling at? "Kakashi said surprising Naruto, as he saw the two corpse's. "What happened here?" he asked.

"Those two where Gatou's thug's, they were gonna kidnap Tsunami and possibly rape her, I killed them. " Naruto said, with a bit of shame in the tone of his voice, looking down at the ground for he could of easily defeated them without it.

"From the looks of thing's, you used its power to kill them didn't you?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded and then said"Your probably gonna think I'm insane but... I 'm hearing a voice in my head from this thing sealed inside me."

'_Well this isn't good,for this creature to be able to talk to Naruto like this. Who knows what kind of mind games it will try_.' Kakashi thought with worry. "what exactly is it saying to you?"

"Right now it isn't saying anything, but before it was telling me to kill." Naruto told Kakashi

"Well that isn't good, are you going to be able to continue this mission?" Kakashi asked in a very serious tone.

"I'm Not backing down sensei,I just got to keep my cool. The only reason I can think of what let me triggered it was because of my anger." told Naruto.

"Alright I'm counting on you to control yourself Naruto. We'll continue this talk tomorrow,lets just head back." ordered Kakashi.

* * *

><p>(Gatou's hideout 6 day's later)<p>

(As Team 7 continued training and watching over the construction of the bridge.)

"What the hell do you think you're doing get over there and kill that bastard!" ordered Gatou

"There's been a change of plan's." Zabuza said

"What the hell do-" Gatou was split in half by Zabuza's sword.

"So where do we go now Zabuza?"Haku asked as she enter the room, holding a scroll that held a vast amount of money that was taken from Gatou's safe.

"I know a few good places we can hide out, till things cool down a bit." Zabuza told her as they left the hideout,detonating the explosive tags they placed inside.

* * *

><p>(Konoha)<p>

"Alright now that where back I'll go to the Hokage with the mission report, Sasuke, Sakura you have the rest of the day off Naruto, your with me." said Kakashi. as he and Naruto vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

"So what do you think the Hokage is going to do with Naruto and that thing sealed inside him?" Sakura asked

"Puhra"Sasuke grunted "Like I care." he said as he walked away.

'_Go figure he say something like that. I wonder how Ino is gonna handle this?_' Sakura pondered.

At the Hokage tower Kakashi finished his report about the mission and the dark power Naruto had he defeated an A ranked missing ninja with ease, enhancing his body and the twisted voice that echo's in his mind.

"I feared this day would come. To think it would happen so soon, with such effects." Sarutobi said with grief.

"Do you know what this thing is?"Naruto asked.

"What it is exactly no,but we know how powerful it is. These pictures are from the battle site the Yondaime faced the nine tailed fox 12 years ago." Sarutobi said as he hands them several picture's.

"Why exactly are you showing us this?" Kakashi asked.

"Take a look at the third picture" said Sarutobi the picture depicted a strange foot print that looked like it was burnt into the ground. There was another creature present during that fight it was this creature that killed the fox. It is that very same being that is now sealed in you. Kakashi's description of your transformation has proven it."

Kakashi was drastically shocked from this revelation, that his student possess such a colossal power. That his teacher, the fourth Hokage wasn't the one who slayed the fox as they were told it. Naruto was speechless the fourth sealed a monster of unfathomable power within him, in a since blessing him but also, damning him with a horrid curse.

"Kakashi bring Inochi to my office, I believe it is time we learned the identity of Naruto's host." Sarutobi ordered.

Kakashi arrived at the Yamanaka residence and knocked on the door. it opened revealing Ino.

"Hello Kakashi" Greeted Ino.

"Hi Ino is your father home?"

"Yea I'll go get him, is this about Naruto?" Ino asked Kakashi nodded. "He isn't in trouble is he?" she then asked.

"There's nothing to worry about your brother is fine. We just need to go over a few things about him with your father." Kakashi told her in a reassuring way. As she went to get her father.

"Surprise seeing you here sensei." came a voice,as Kakashi turned to his right to see Sakura.

"Well what brings you here?" Kakashi asked in an amused tone.

"To see my friend obviously." she remarked.

"Well that's fine and all but..." Kakashi said as he went over and whispered "It would be best if you didn't tell her about Naruto's secret, I'm sure you understand why."

"Kakashi there's something you want to see me about?" Inochi asked.

"Ah yes if you would come with me, the Hokage wishes to speak to you about Naruto" Kakashi said as they both left.

Kakashi Returns to the Hokage's office with Inochi at his side.

"Hey Dad" Naruto said.

Inochi was shocked to see his adopted son's changes. "Naruto what happened? Where did you get that scar? why-"

"At ease Inochi we will explain everything." Sarutobi said as Kakashi explained the events that occurred during mission.

"Naruto if you would please, remove the genjutsu on the seal like I showed you." Sarutobi instructed.

Alright, I hope you don't freak out about this too badly dad." Naruto said as he unzipped his jacket, revealing his bare chest and placed two fingers on his stomach revealing the glowing seal.

"What is this?" Inochi asked, he knew that Naruto had something sealed within him, but this is the first time he has seen the seal.

"The creature sealed within him is starting to stir. I would like you to use your mind walk technique to find out what it is exactly. Also if its possible, have it answer a few questions. Mainly what it is and where its from." Said Sarutobi.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's mindscape)<p>

Inochi was amazed at the Volcanic land with a crimson and orange sky above and black mountain's with several river's of lava flowing into each other .

"So this is what my mind looks like, weird." Naruto said.

"I've done many mind walks before and not a single one compares to this." Inochi said as he and Naruto explore,deciding to follow the river of lava which led them to a small valley. within the valley was large black scaled creature with armored plating on its body and large crimson wings.

"Its... That monster from my dream, all those years ago." Naruto stuttered. Inochi was speechless in awe and fear of the creature. '_To think that something like this was in Naruto all this time_' Inochi thought.

**"Well, wasn't expecting guest's"** it spoke as Naruto and Inochi approached causing them both freeze up. As they felt its wicked, cruel aura engulf them.

**"Ah, we meet at last boy." **

"Who... are.. you?**" **Inochi asked.

**"You will speak when spoken too in my presence mortal!" **The creature yelled at Inochi.**  
><strong>

"Just tell us your name at least." Naruto said.

**"I have gone by many names boy, but I am best known as Deathwing. For I am The destroyer , The unmaker of worlds, The aspect of death!" **the creature announced.

**"I am not from this world, I come from another known as Azeroth. I was banished here when my enemies thought they killed me. From there I was imprisoned in this mortal, after I killed a foolish rodent that dared challenge my power." **said Deathwing.

"How did you know what we were going to ask?"

**"Anything the boy sees I see as well."**

"What are you exactly?" Naruto asked.

**"I am Dragon, a creature far superior to you pitiful humans." **Deathwing answered. Both of them where surprised to hear that, the dragons they have seen in books and certain jutsu were snake-like.**  
><strong>

**"That is all I have to say too you now begone!"**

**'_Your fate was sealed the moment I was sealed in you boy. You will become my avatar of chaos_.'  
><strong>Deathwing said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>Hokage's office**)  
><strong>

**"** So what have you found out?" asked Sarutobi.

"Its name is Deathwing, it was that winged creature, that I saw in my dreams, all those years ago. " said Naruto.

"Ive never seen...anything like it." Inochi said still in shock. The two of them explained what they discovered, Sarutobi was very much surprised to learn that this creature within Naruto was a dragon that came from another world.

"There is something I wanted to show you" "This was discovered on the battlefield, those years ago." said Sarutobi opening up a scroll, showing them the chunk of metal that was once a part of Deathwing's armor.

"What about it?" Naruto asked looking at the dull sliver metal.

This is no ordinary Metal Naruto, we have been researching it for quite some time. This metal is harder than a diamond and has a unique ability to absorb and channel elemental power. There no other metal in the world like it." Told Sarutobi.

"Hmmm, it looks like it was a part of something else, was this Deathwing creature wearing any sort of armor?" Kakashi asked.

"Now that you mention it, there was metal plating on its body, but it looked like it was engraved into him." Said Inochi. "it was was like crude stitching that was keeping him together on some part of his body,"

* * *

><p>(Yamanaka residence)<p>

"So how did that mission in wave country go Sakura?" Ino asked. Sakura told Ino of how things went beyond the ranking of the mission, but still continued which led to their encounter with Zabuza.

"You guys got into a fight with an A ranked missing nin? How are you still alive? Ino asked in shock.

"let's just say we owe your brother, it was because of him we survived." stated Sakura, taking a sip of her tea as Ino gasped.

"Please tell me he's alright." Ino asked in fear

"Naruto is fine Ino, but he did-"

"Naruto what happened to you!"came Kiyone's voice from the entrance. Ino ran to the front door to see was speechless at what she saw he was now a few inch's taller,barring a scar on the right side of his face. The Sleeves on his jacket were torn off, his body looked much more muscular.

"Guess I got some explaining to do." Said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

* * *

><p>(Four weeks later)<p>

"Let me guess Kakashi sensei isn't here yet is he?" asked Naruto as he arrived at the meeting place their sensei order them to be at. Sasuke gave Naruto a sour look, while Sakura was muttering something about murdering Kakashi in his sleep.

"Whats got in your pants today sourpuss?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Mergarrrr" came a grunting growl from Sasuke.

'_Why I do even bother asking? It's like he has a speech impediment or something_.' thought Naruto as Another hour and a half passes before Kakashi finally show's up.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost o-" Kakashi was interrupted, by a fuuma shuriken from Sakura.

"Now, now little miss pink what did tell you about doing that?" Kakashi lectured.

"What did I tell you about being late!" shouted Sakura.

"Please tell me we got a real mission today sensei. We haven't done anything but do stupid chores again, ever since we got back from wave country." asked Naruto.

"Yes, yes Naruto we know, your chore-boy not a ninja." Kakashi teased.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted in rage.

"Relax Naruto I was just joking, we do have an actual mission today." Said Kakashi "Its a simple escort mission, we are to escort the leader of the waterfall village back to his home."

"Wow really? That's a major step up, is this an A rank mission?" Naruto asked.

"Nope sorry, just a C rank."Kakashi answered.

* * *

><p>"Aggh, for the love of god, it was just a chickadee." Naruto groaned at the cowardly sissy man with long brown hair wearing a dark-teal shirt, with a armored shoulder pad on his right arm and light gray pants hiding behind Sakura. '<em>Good grief, how the hell is this spineless pussy ass, a freaken leader of a Ninja village<em>?' he Pondered.

"Shibuki, please let go of me already." Sakura asked in a tired tone, for this was the fifteenth time Shibuki has cowarded behind Sakura, like a frighted momma's boy. Sasuke just sighed at the whole ordeal.

"Don't worry, the big bad chickadee isn't going to hurt you." Kakashi said, for even he was beginning to get tired of the boys cowardly antics. As they reached a clearing bearing witness to a gigantic waterfall. coming from a colossal cliff side.

"Whoa, now that is waterfall" Naruto said in awe.

"Quite the sight isn't it?" Kakashi said as the team stared walking down near the shallow area, at the base of the waterfall.

"Lord Shibuki!" came the voice's of two children one boy with spiky black hair and a girl with brown hair in pigtails approached them.

"Now, now show your leader proper respect, keep your distance."Shibuki said.

"Yea, you might make him runaway if you get too close."Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time to play with you. " Shibuki said.

"But that's not why where here lord Shibuki." said the boy "We need help cleaning up the trash by the shore."

" Worry not, I have brought you some help. These ninja from the hidden leaf village will help." Shibuki told them.

"WHAT!"Naruto shouted.

"We will pay you for your time,think of it as part of the mission." Shibuki said, Naruto was about to object when the two children gave Naruto a puppy-dog eye look.

"Oh come on that's... that's not fair, sensei help us out." wined Naruto.

"Oh why not they'll be glad to help, but this will be an addition to the escort fee." Kakashi said.

'_I'll make you regret this sensei, mark my words_.' Naruto mentally cursed.

"Thank you so much!" said the little girl.

"So our escort mission is over?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes it is I'm home, safe and sound." Shibuki said.

"Guess we better start phase two of our mission." Sakura said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>(Some where deep in the woods)<p>

"This is Mizuki I'm at the rendezvous point, over!" came a voice from a headset.

"This is Kirisame me and the boys are heading over."

"This is team Murasame we've reached point Z, over."

"Hisame team here, we have arrived at the destination point,over."

"Excellent" said the man holding a walke talkie.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, This is gonna take forever like this. <span>Earth clone jutsu<span>!" Naruto said as he summoned a clone that rose from the earth behind him.

"GAAHHH, there's dog crap on my head!" the clone said.

"That's nice, help us out would yea." said Naruto.

"UP YOURS!" the clone shouted, throwing the dog turd. The real Naruto easily dodged it, as it went flying into Sasuke's back, smearing on the Uchiha clan symbol on his shirt. Both Naruto's and the children started laughing like crazy.

"Oh my god that was freaking hilarious!"said Naruto. Sakura who paused in picking up trash, seeing the shit stain on Sasuke's back started to chuckle and giggle.

Sasuke started yelling and cursing "NARUTOO! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME, YOU LITTLE PRICK!"

"Well it looks like your all having fun." Kakashi sarcastically observed grabbing their attention."As entertaining as thing's are I have to get back to Konoha. there's been an emergency meeting for the jonin to attend. Once things are complete here feel free to head back. "

"Alright then sensei no problem here." Naruto said.

"Got it" said Sakura. Sasuke was too angry to reply.

"Alright then I'll see you all soon." said Kakashi as he then swiftly departed.'_I just hope nothing triggers Naruto into using Deathwing's power while I'm gone._' he thought.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile elsewhere)<p>

" You sure this the best place for the assault Suien?" asked a muscular man with white hair, with teal warpaint on his face. Wearing a black tank top and gray pants.

"Without a doubt, I know this village like the back of my hand. Did you forget that I was once a jonin of this village?" said the man with spiky long brownish gray hair with a goatee wearing a tan bandana on his head with a darkblue jacket and gray pants.

"Fine by me, whatever get's the job done best," said the man with shoulder length silver hair wearing a Konoha Bandana on his head with the standard issue chunin uniform of Konoha.

"Heh heh heh, let's get this party started." said a man with a face mask and a rain village bandana wearing blue and gray jumpsuit.

"Kirisame you are to keep killing at a minimum understood?" ordered Suien.

"Fine, as you wish, didn't take ya for the nostalgic type Suien." said Kirisame.

"Its not that, we need hostage's as bargaining chips for the hero's water, fool." Suien replied.

"And if Shibuki doesn't give us the water, we torture and kill them one by one." said a women with reddish-brown hair, with a light-gray tube top and a teal jacket open part way, wearing blue shorts.

"Indeed Hisame,but knowing Shibuki as I do he'll probably give in immediately. " Suien stated.

'_Damn, the way she said that is giving me a woody._' Mizuki and Kirisame both thought.

"You all know what to do, take your men and get started." Suien ordered.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh I thought that would never end."Naruto said "Time for some lunch,I'm starving,"<p>

"No,If your going to eat,go away!" Ordered Shibuki.

"What the hell is your problem jackass?" Naruto replied.

"Your finished with the job, get lost!" said Shibuki.

"Fine" said Sasuke as he walked away.

"Your being rather rude don't you think?" Sakura asked Shibuki.

"He doesn't want the entrance of his village to be revealed to us," Sasuke said as he turned around.

"I fail to see a problem Sasuke, our villages are allies," said Sakura.

"Well who's to say you wont betray us!" said Shibuki.

"BOO, bag of potato chips!" shouted Naruto, quickly jumping in front of Shibuki, holding a bag of chips in front of his face.

"YAHHH!" Shibuki yelled as he fell into the water.

"Ungrateful coward," Naruto growled as he opened his bag of chips and started to eat, Looking down at the soaking wet Shibuki.

"Don't make fun of Lord Shibuki like that!" said the little boy.

"He had it coming," Naruto replied.

"Naruto let's go." Ordered Sasuke.

"Right, right keep your pants on duckbutt, Later kids."said Naruto as he started to walkaway.

"Mother!" screamed the little girl. as an injured women came stumbling towards them.

"Lord... Shibuki...it's horrible." the women said.

"What happened!"Shibuki asked quickly getting out of the water.

"We're...under ..attac-" she said when a giant shuriken got impaled into her back,causing her to fall over.

"Mother!" the little girl shouted as everyone ran over to assist the injured women.

"Well, well what do we have here?" said a voice as they all turned to the source.

'_That's one of our old academy teachers, Mizuki what is he doing here_?' Sakura wondered.

"You, did you do this?" Naruto growled.

Mizuki paused in his movement when he saw some familiar faces,as he then said "Wait a minute I know you! Your that brat that used to wear that ugly orange clownsuit!" pointing at Naruto. "And you, your that little Uchiha princess, Konoha ass kiss's all the time!" Mizuki said pointing at Sasuke.

"Who you calling a princess?" said Sasuke.

"Round them up boys!" Mizuki ordered. as several men dressed in gray jumpsuits came out of hiding.

"Earth clone jutsu!"Shouted Naruto as five earth clones rose up from the ground. "Multi-earth spear cannon" the clones shouted, as spikes of earth launched up from the ground, flying straight at Mizuki's men taking out half of them. "Earth style: Earth dragon bullet" the real Naruto said as a dragon head rose up from the ground opening its mouth launching a concentrated mud ball at Mizuki.

"Your gonna have to do better than that, brat!"said Mizuki as he dodged the mud ball,throwing the other giant shuriken he had at Naruto, Hitting him directly in the chest as he turned to mud. "What!" Mizuki said as a pair of hands pulled him into the ground."Earth style: head hunter jutsu." said Naruto looking down at the trapped Mizuki.

"Wow, for a chunin you suck." Naruto mocked as he kicked Mizuki in the face.

A group of ninja lead by Murasame jumped out from behind the waterfall,Throwing a barrage of kunai and shuriken at the group. "Sealing art: frozen wall" Sakura said as she threw a seal tag with the kanji for ice into the water, casing a wall of ice to rise up, protecting them form the attack.

Sasuke prepared five hand signs as he jumped up from behind the wall, Unleashing his phoenix fire jutsu. Taking out Murasame's men as it burnt his right arm slightly.

"Damn it" Murasame cursed clutching his burnt arm fleeing back behind the waterfall.

"Is everyone alright?" Sasuke asked.

"All clear here." Naruto said.

"Yea where fine." Sakura said, pushing Shubuki off of her.

"Sakura, you think you can find a safe place to keep those kids and their mother?" asked Sasuke.

"Shouldn't be too hard, I'll see what I can do about her wounds while I'm at it." Sakura replied.

"Shbuiki your going to have to lead us into your village." said Sasuke.

"Fine, but you are not to tell a soul about it,got it?" Shibuki told them as he led the way, Into a cave behind the waterfall.

* * *

><p>(Inside the village)<p>

Shibuki, Naruto, and Sasuke slowly emerged from the water as they carefully swam to shore.

"Nice place you got here." complimented Naruto, Looking around at the surroundings. "But it seems a little too quiet around here, for a village."

"You're right, it does seem a bit too quiet." Said Sasuke.

Hey Shibuki-...huh, where did he go? asked Naruto.

"Naruto, you go look after him I'll deal with things here."Sasuke ordered.

"Got it" Naruto said as he dived back into the water. When a group of ninja led by Hisame took Sasuke by surprise,overwhelming him.

* * *

><p>(Outside)<p>

"She should be alright for now, but I want you two to stay here behind this seal. It should keep you safe as long as you don't make too much noise." Said Sakura as she stepped out of the hiding place.

"Damn Mizuki, looks like you got your ass handed too you." said Kirisame looking down at Mizuki, holding an Unconscious teenage girl with mint green hair, dressed in a white tank top with a matching Skirt and sandals, in his left arm.

"Shut up and get me out of here!" barked Mizuki.

"Yea,yea quit whining." Said Kirisame placing the girl down as he went over. A giant shuriken came flying at them from out of nowhere decapitating Kirisame.

"Aw Shit" Mizuki cursed as Sakura came out of hiding,Heading over to the girl with mint green hair.

"Hey are you alright?" Sakura asked waking her up.

"Ugh...huh?" the girl grumbled as she opened her eye's reveling them to be a bright orange color. "Who are you?"she asked as she sat up.

"My name is Sakura care to tell me yours?"Sakura asked in a gentle tone.

"Its Fu," she said shyly.

* * *

><p>(Back inside the village)<p>

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you kid,That wire is rigged to cut off your arms if you try to escape," Murasame said smugly at Sasuke who was suspended from a wire above a Shinto shrine.

"Why are you doing this Suien? Why did you betray us?" asked one of the hostages.

"For the hero's water obviously its the only thing worth of value in this shit hole," Said Suien. "Now where is Mizuki and Kirisame?" he asked one of the grunts that was under Kirisame's command.

"I don't know sir, he said he would meet up with us after he scouted the area for straggler's" The grunt told him.

In a hiding place within the giant tree, Shibuki was watching them holding a gourd shaped bottle.

'_So that's how they got in here. ...Suien...why_?' Shibuki thought.

"Bout time I found you, Lord Sissy-buki."Said Naruto.

"EKKkk,How did you get here?" Shibuki squeaked.

"I was wandering in this big ol tree to find you and here I am." Said Naruto. " Anyway do you who those goons are down there?"

"Their leader Suien, he was a jonin in our village, he was also my teacher."

"I See so he's a rouge Ninja."

"SHIBUKI! I KNOW YOU CAN HERE ME, WHEREVER YOUR HIDING! COME OUT AND HAND OVER THE HERO'S WATER!" Suien shouted.

"I take it that bottle your holding is the hero's water this guy want's." observed Naruto.

"Yes Protecting this is the sacred duty of the leader of our village."

"Doesn't look that special."

"This water is squeezed from the trunk of this very tree once a century." Shibuki explained "Whoever drinks this water his or her Chakra is increased tenfold but at a drastic cost. For it shortens the life by the amount the welder's chakra was increased. This water has been our savor but also our bane,Several years ago we were under attack by enemy Shinobi. My father who was the current leader at the time, was forced to use this water to save us, but the water took what life he had left. My father was a fool,he was hailed as some great hero just because he drank this water and died!"

SHIBUKI! DON'T TEST MY PATIENCE BOY! OR WE'RE GOING TO START KILLING THEM, ONE BY ONE!"shouted Suein.

Mind if we start with one Suein?" Murasame asked grabbing a small girl in a green and pink dress.

"Go ahead" said Suien with a wicked smirk, as Murasame kicked the girl in the ribs as he started to Strike her with a water whip.

"That bastard, they need our help!" Naruto shouted at Shibuki, his rage starting to boil.

"Go away!" Shibuki wined.

"So your going to piss on your father's Sacrifice!"Shouted Naruto his eyes turning into glowing orbs of fury. He then punched Shibuki in the face knocking him out.

Mursame finished whipping the child as he then said "I want to hear you scream louder brat!" as he formed a water sword out of the whip.

"STOP THIS YOU MONSTER!" shouted the child's mother. as she then got whipped across the face by Hisame, as Mursame brutally sliced off the child's left arm.

Naruto who saw this busted out of the hiding spot, letting out a fierce roar. His body transformed standing before them.

"What the hell is that thing!" Suien said in terror.

"Oh god it's happening again." Sasuke whimpered.

"KILL IT!" Suien ordered as the grunts dashed toward Naruto. Naruto slammed his black clawed fist into the ground casing an earthquake as is fissure eruption occurred. engulfing them in lava.

"Impossible, how did he do that!" Hisame said trembling in fear.

'_Damn it, if only I had that hero's water...Wait he came out of the tree,It must be there_!' Suien pondered in haste.

* * *

><p>(Back outside)<p>

"Whats going on where did this earthquake come from?" Fu asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Sakura 'Naruto using his power again, even more of it than before!' Her mind raced. "Fu I need your help my comrades are in danger, I cant do this alone." Saukra asked, Fu was dumb founded this was the first time in her life that someone was actually asked her for help.

* * *

><p>(Konoha)<p>

'_A tremor...oh no, I have a bad feeling that was no ordinary tremor_.' Thought Kakashi.

* * *

><p>(The Waterfall Village)<p>

"Die!" shouted Murasame wrapping his water whip around Naruto's neck. Naruto simply grabbed on to the whip and pulled Murasame towards him impaling him through the chest with his free hand, he then threw the lifeless body into the constantly growing fissure. Hisame terrified by this ran, but she didn't get far, as Naruto unleashed a breath of fire upon her burning her to ashes.

"Damn it I got to get out of here" Sasuke said when suddenly a shuriken sliced the wire freeing him.

"What the hell is going on around here Sasuke!" Sakura asked.

"Its Naruto, he's gone berserk again! We gotta get these people out of here! He's going to destroy this whole place! " Sasuke said with panic.

"What happened to this child!" Fu asked as she tried to help the barely alive child.

"Getaway from her, beast!" shouted one of the tied up villagers. when a burst of lava consumed him and those near by.

"If anyone else insults her, I'll leave them to die here got that!" Sakura told them in a fierce tone. Fu was once again shocked, noone has ever defend her like that, but there was no time to waste. The surviving villagers decided to let go of their fear and hatred of Fu, for there was something far more worse turning their home into a volcano.

Meanwhile Suien has found the hero's water as he took it from an unconscious Shibuki.

"Yes with this I will be unstoppable, I'll test my new strength on that freak down there." Said Suien triumphantly as he drank the hero's water. "YESS! I can feel the power!" he said as then dashed out of the tree. "Prepare to die!" He shouted at Naruto as he then punched him in the face, Causing Naruto to skid across the ground. However Naruto was still sanding,turning to face Suien Glaring at him. "I'm not afraid of you, freak show!"Suien taunted, as he took another drink of the hero's water. As he and Naruto dashed towards each other clashing fist for fist, blow for blow, while the earthquake intensified. The land beneath them began to crumble, lava bursting out. The giant tree in the center of the village began to catch on fire. The fissure began to grow larger and spread.

"Why wont you die!" yelled Suien "Water cutting sword!" he commanded as a blade made out of water formed in his left hand. he rushed towards Naruto. Naruto somersaulted over Suien Smashing him in the back with his tail, sending him flying into a house. He slams his fist into the ground once more, causing another volcanic fissure that was heading towards the demolished house Suien was in. Suien barely escapes before the fissure consumes him, his bandana gone, his jacket and pants tattered,bleeding from several wounds. He starts to pant heavily as he fell to one knee."**That's right mortal bow to me.**"Naruto taunted in a twisted voice.

"Go to hell!" shouted Suien as he went to his belt for the hero's water to find it wasn't there.

"**Looking for this?**"asked Naruto in mocking tone holding the bottle of hero's water in his hand as he then crushed the bottle.

"NOOOO! What have you done!" Suien shouted in despair. Naruto single handily grabs Suien by the throat holding him above the ground,a pair of crimson wings sprout out of Naruto's back. "What... are you?" Suien weakly asks gasping for breath, struggling in vain to get free. Naruto gives him an evil grin as he begins to take flight, flying towards a cliff wall as he then smashes Suiens face into it, grinding him along the wall as he fly's. The village completely erupts, a gigantic burst of lava consuming everything.

* * *

><p>(Outside the volcano that was once a village)<p>

"Good god what the hell happened here!" Kakashi asked in horror of what has occurred.

"It was Naruto...he transformed again." Sasuke told him. Behind him were the survivors, all of them filled with grief as their beloved home was utterly destroyed.

'_Is this the power of Deathwing? What kind of nightmare did you seal into that boy Minato Sensei_?' Kakashi wondered, looking at the volcano. Suddenly a terrifying screeching roar came from within the volcano, as something came flying out of it. On the rim stood Naruto staring down at them, his new crimson wings spread out for all to see.

* * *

><p><strong>For those who were wondering Naruto's mindscape bares resemblance to the Obsidain Sanctum. What consequence's await Naruto for the destruction of the Waterfall village?<strong> **Find out in chapter 5 Aftermath**


	5. Chapter 5:Aftermath

**Once again thank you all for review's and favs,also thank you for over 7000 hits.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Cataclysm within<strong>

Chapter 5 Aftermath

(Somewhere at a local bar in Konoha)

"So let me get this straight,your student a mere genin, destroyed the hidden waterfall village?" Asked Asuma, in shock and disbelief.

"Its true, as hard as it is to believe Asuma." told Kakashi staring down at his drink. "I think even the third is going to have trouble keeping Naruto safe, I just hope they don't do anything too extreme.

"Yea but that doesn't explain how the kid did that, not even Orochimaru could turn a village into a volcano." said Anko.

"Naruto wields a power unlike anything this world has seen, He has a dragon sealed within him. explained Kakashi as he continued "It was this dragon that slayed the fox, all those years ago instead of the fourth. This comment shocked the both of them. "When Naruto uses its power it's without doubt the most frighting thing I have felt and seen in my life. The aura that emanates off of him its pure chaotic evil, the way his body transforms is purely terrifying, and now to see what its truly capable of, it's amazing but at the same time frighting. "

"Why are you telling us this?"Asuma asked.

"I'm no fool Asuma, you would of found out about it eventfully, I'm saving you the trouble of finding out the hard way." answered Kakashi.

"It seems like he could get thought the chunin exams without a hitch by himself." Anko joked.

* * *

><p>(Konoha council room)<p>

'_I have a bad feeling those crusty old vultures, are gonna try screw me over majorly_.' Thought Naruto as he entered the council room with Sarutobi. 'Oh great the top three vultures of the nest.' Before him in the center of the Colosseum like room, in there seat's underneath the Hokage seat looking like they where kings of the world was Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado,and Danzo Shimura.

"Yamanaka Naruto testimonies from the refuges from the waterfall village say that you are solely responsible for the destruction of their Village." said Homura. causing most members of the council to gasp.

"I am" Naruto said without fear, he knew what he has done, and guilt of it was eating him from the inside, but he didn't show it. He undid the genjutsu on his stomach reveling the orange glowing seal for all to see.

'_So your going to tell them after all Naruto_.' Inochi thought.

'_Hmmm, what is this?_' Danzo observed.'_So he is a jinchuriki interesting , that explains how he destroyed the waterfall village,but why is his seal glowing?_' he wondered.

" So you are wielder of the Kyuubi are you not?" asked Koharu.

" No the Kyuubi is dead, what is sealed within me is what killed it all those years ago."Naruto answered

"And what exactly would that be?" asked Danzo who seemed very interested.

"The creature that the fourth Hokage sealed within me is a dragon named Deathwing."

"Impossible dragons are mere myths." said a councilman.

"What my son says is the truth. I have seen it for my self." Said Inochi.

**"Those old fools will enslave you as their** **pet."** whispered Deathwing.

"So with this Deathwing creature's power you destroyed the waterfall village?"

"Yes" answered Naruto.

The council will now discuss the verdict. as the Hokage and the 3 elders left to decide Naruto's fate. after twenty minutes of waiting the four returned.

"For destruction of the hidden waterfall village and the death of their leader Shibuki you will be placed under a strict probation and are forbidden to leave the village. You also be unable to partake in the upcoming chunin exams for your shinobi license will be under a temporary suspension until further notice." told Danzo.

"What has been told here today is a top class secret of the highest order. Anyone who is speak of Naruto's status will be executed without trail. "Announced Sarutobi.

Unknown to them all one of the hidden Ambu guard's in the room was not a real member but a spy. '_Lord Orochimaru will be most interested in this._' thought the spy.

* * *

><p>(Uchiha district)<p>

"Damn it all,I must find a way to awaken my Sharingan." Sasuke cursed as he took a pause from his training. '_I must find a way to get stronger. Naruto, ever sense you awoken that nightmarish power, its like I'm nothing, its like everything I've trained for was nothing but a worthless effort._' "Why does he have so much power its not fair."he grumbled '_He has the power to destroy anything in his path, and I cant do anything. I must find power! I must have power_.' Sasuke told himself. as he continued training "I will find a way to surpass you, you damn monster!" he declared.

* * *

><p>(Sakura's house)<p>

"Are you sure your okay with this? Me staying with you at your house?" asked Fu.

"We have plenty of room so don't worry about it, you said you have no place to go." answered Sakura.

"A friend of my daughter is a friend of mine." Said Saiyuka. as Fu started to tear up.

"We barely know each other yet you have done so much for me... Sakura...thank you." sobbed Fu as Sakura gave her a hug.

"Sakura there's something I want to tell you... ...but I am afraid. I don't want you to hate me."

" Whatever it is I promise I wont hate you for it." Sakura Comforted Fu with a gentle look on her face.

"I... ...I am the jinchurki, of the seven tailed kabutomushi. "

"I see, so is that the reason the villagers from the waterfall village treated you so cruelly isn't it?" asked Sakura as Fu nodded.

* * *

><p>(Volcanic ruins)<p>

"So the rumors where true after all heh, I have to say this is quite an improvement for the place." said a man wearing a gray hood and a face mask, with a waterfall village head band with a large slash through the symbol, wearing black cloak with red clouds.

"You don't seem to upset about it your homeland's destruction." said a very muscular bald headed man with large pointy goatee, also wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

"Why should I be they got what they deserved, I only wish I was there to see this happen." the masked one said.

"The leader wont be pleased if the Nanabi is dead." said the bald man. So what do you think did this?

"From the rumor I heard it was a ninja from Konoha."

"WHAT! that's impossible,there's no way one guy did all of this!" he said pointing at the volcanic landscape. "Besides these two country's were allies it doesn't make sense." the bald man didn't know that saying this would enrage his partner by opening up old wounds, as he was kicked into the lava.

"Was that really necessary Kakuzu?" said a voice from behind him as a strange plantlike being rose up from the ground."**Looks like the leader is going to have to find another partner for you again**." said another voice from the plant-man.

"That doesn't matter Zetzu, what is the status of the Nanabi?" Kakuzu asked.

"Shes alive, apparently shes now a refuge in Konoha." said Zetzu.

"Hmmm, I guess its up to Itachi and Kisame to retrieve her when they look for the Kyuubi then." Kakuzu said.

* * *

><p>(Training ground 7)<p>

"Sorry I'm late I-" Kakashi was interrupted by a swarm of exploding kunai.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING LATE!" Sakura yelled as the explosions went off.

"That wasn't very nice, little miss pink." Said Kakashi standing behind her with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Now if Naruto here hasn't told you already, Ill tell you all that due to Naruto ninja license being suspended you will be unable to partake in the chunin exams this year."

"What!" shouted Sasuke in shock "I am an avenger I have no time for such setbacks, I must get stronger now. Why do I have to pay for his recklessness? he said pointing at Naruto.

' _Good god your such a drama queen_.' Kakashi said to himself.

"Sensei I think I have an idea that might solve this."

"Oh and what might that be?"

"I know someone that can be Naruto's temporary replacement, until he's allowed back in action. Her name is Fu she living at my place, from what shes told me she was a genin back in the waterfall village. I think with some extra training from us I believe she will be ready to handle the chunin exams."

"I think that might work I'll have to get approval form the Hokage about this. I also like to talk to this Fu friend of yours little miss pink."

"She better not be weak and hold me back." grunted Sasuke.

"My aren't you supportive, you ungrateful prick." Naruto said. "Well if you guys need me I'm gonna go get some ramen, later." as Naruto left the scene.

* * *

><p>(Konoha streets)<p>

"Hmmm I wonder if I should go with the usual, or go for something a bit different today." Naruto mumbled to himself as he was walking. His thought's were interrupted when he saw something up ahead.

"Let me go you pervert!" Ino cried out, struggling against the grip of a boy wearing a black baggy body suit with a cat eared hood, with purple make up on his face.

"You got some nerve talking to me like that, after bumping into me like you did, bitch." he told Ino.

"Kankuro let it go she didn't mean it." told the girl with sandy blond hair in four pigtails.

"I think she needs a lesson in manners" Kankuro said preparing to punch her. All of a sudden he was tackled down letting go of Ino, pinned down by Naruto who was crushing his throat.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sister again **I'll kill you.**" threatened Naruto his eye's glowing like the fires of hell, bearing his transformed teeth utterly terrifying Kankuro, as the hand clamped down on his throat began to change becoming covered in black scales. Temari stood back too scared to do anything.

'_This boy... he's like Garra_' Temari thought looking at him.

"Naruto?..."Ino said shocked at her brothers appearance' _What is this?... this isn't like him_.' Feeling the dark hateful aura around her brother, as her mind flash through the happy moments with her brother , tears filled her eyes. '_No Naruto please don't_.'

"Naruto! please stop I'm okay!" Ino shouted. Naruto hearing his sister's voice turned his head to look at her. the the hate filled fire in his eye's fading away, his hand and his teeth reverting back to normal. " Ino" he said letting go of Kankuro."Ino... I'm sorry you had to see me like that." he said as Kankuro crawled away to Temari's side.

**"Why should you hide what truly are?"** whispered Deathwing.

"You're an embarrassment Kankuro." said a voice as a redheaded boy with a giant gourd on his back appeared from a small whirlwind of sand.

"G-Garra, I can explain really I-"

"Shut up, before I kill you." Garra growled giving Kankuro a frighting glare."I apologize for his stupidity." he said looking at Naruto and Ino." You, what is your name?" Garra asked pointing at Naruto.

"Naruto Yamanaka, care to introduce yourself? " Naruto asked.

" I am Sabaku no Garra." he introduced "I look forward to our next encounter Naruto. Temari, Kankuro, lets go we've wasted enough time here." as he and the others vanished in a swirl of sand.

"What are ninja from Suna doing here anyway?" Ino asked.

"They're probably here for the chunin exams." Naruto answered. "Your sensei hasn't told you yet?" he asked.

"Wait that's right I have to meet up with him and the others. Great, thanks to the freak in makeup I'm gonna be late!" Ino cursed.

'_Good thing she's back to herself_.' observed Naruto.

Unknown to them, they where being watched by three ninja wearing music note headbands. "So he is the one Kabuto informed us about."said one with bandages covering all but one eye.

"Heh too bad he's not in the exams I'd like to take him down." said the boy with spiky black hair.

"Don't be a fool Zaku you felt that dark aura coming off him just now, not even Orochimaru's curse mark could match its malevolence. And if what Kabuto said about him is true, fighting him alone would be suicide. " the bandaged faced one said.

'_He's quite handsome, he'd be quite a catch_.' thought the girl with long black hair looking at Naruto lustfully.

* * *

><p>(Sakura's house)<p>

"I spoke it over with the Hokage, he has decided to allow you on my team." I along with little miss pink here will be preparing you for the chunin exams." told Kakashi.

"You really want to train me?" Fu asked.

"I don't see why not, you seem alright from what I've heard. Now meet me at training ground seven so we can evaluate what your skills are."

"You better not be late this time sensei, or I'll put explosion notes under your bed." threatened Sakura.

"Should you be threatening your sensei like that?"Fu asked.

"Don't worry about it she's always like that with me, I'm used to it." Kakashi calmly replied as he vanished via shunshin.

* * *

><p>(Training ground 7)<p>

As Fu and Sakura arrive on the training ground Sakura is shocked to see that Kakashi was actually there. "So your here on time that's a first." Sakura said slightly impressed.

"Nope you're the one who's late this time" Kakashi said with an eye-smile. "Now then minty green care to introduce yourself?" Kakashi asked.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Naruto asked arriving on the scene.

"Oh look another student that's late." Kakashi teased.

"In your case id say I'm on time." Naruto remarked.

"Well in any case, let's carry on with your introduction minty green." said Kakashi.

"Um, right my name is Fu I have no last name and um...I like Sakura and cola. I dislike people that are mean to me. I guess that's all I really have to say." said Fu.

'Hmm, she has quite a good bit potential, thought she does seem a bit socially awkward.' observed Kakashi. "Alright then minty green you and I are going to have a spar so see where you stand-"

"No I'll fight her." said Sasuke. stepping up getting into the Uchiha fighting stance.

"Alright then, I'll allow it but this will be a taijutsu only spar understood?" Kakashi sternly said. as Fu stepped forth, getting into pak toi stance. The two of them staring each other down.

"Begin!" Kakashi shouted, as Fu delivered the first strike with a spinning kick. Sasuke ducked under the kick and countered with his own kick,Fu block's Sasuke's kick, and begins to unleash a barrage of punches. Sasuke dodges and blocks the oncoming attacks, but Fu see's an opening in his guard and kicks him in the gut. Sasuke recovers from the blow and begins his counter strike '_I won't lose here!_' Sasuke thought as his eye's began to change.

'_So he's finally awoken his sharingan_.' Kakashi observed, seeing the change in his student's eyes.

'I can see' Sasuke said to himself,as the fight turned to his favor her moves became easier to see and counter "You're too slow." Sasuke taunted dodging a high kick from Fu. 'Damn it whats going on, I cant even lay a hit on him now.' Fu wondered as she was knocked to the ground from a fierce uppercut. Fu tried to get up but was quickly pined to the ground by Sasuke. "Not bad, but your nothing to an Uchiha like me." mocked Sasuke.

'_Arrogant turd_' Naruto thought.

"Alright that's enough Sasuke."Kakashi ordered 'Great, his giant bloated ego just got bigger.' Kakashi thought with annoyance.

"Don't let that jackass get to you." Naruto said as he helped her up"Oh right, my name is Naruto Yamanaka in case you didn't know." he introduced. _'She's pretty cute_' he thought looking at her.

"Wait, your that boy from before who flew out of the volcano aren't you?" Fu asked.

Yea... ...I am." Naruto said with his head down with shame. I'm sorry about your village I-"

"Its alright, it was never really my home to begin with." said Fu.

"Huh? What do you mean by that? Naruto asked surprised by what she said.

"Well despite the short lived fight with Sasuke, you do show good potential. So in the three weeks before the exams I'll train you and the others to be prepared, starting tomorrow." said Kakashi walking up to them interrupting the discussion.

* * *

><p>(Hokage tower:office room)<p>

"Jiraiya I take it you have been informed of what has occurred recently?" Asked Sarutobi.

"I heard from my spy network that the waterfall village was destroyed." said Jiraiya."So what the hell happened? The place looks like a volcanic wasteland."

"Naruto has awaken the powers of his tenant." Sarutobi answered.

"You're telling me he did that? You gotta be kidding me, no one his age has that kind of power!" Jiraiya said flabbergasted

"Naruto admitted to doing It, also there are the testaments from his team and the refuges from the waterfall village." told Sarutobi.

"So do you what the hell this monster is, that Minato sealed into his kid?"

"Apparently its dragon that goes by the name Deathwing."

"A Dragon! That's impossible!"

"Inochi confirmed it after he entered Naruto's mind. Jiraya I need you to help train Naruto in controlling its power if something of this caliber occurs again the counsel won't be as lenient.

'_And here I thought I'd get some free time for research for my next book_.' thought Jiraya with disappointment.

* * *

><p>(Unknown location)<p>

"Ahh, Kabuto what brings you here so soon?" asked a pale skinned man with long black hair and golden snake like eye's.

"Lord Orochimaru, I have found something you may find a great interest in." answered Kabuto with a wicked smirk handing over a scroll to his master.

'_To think Konoha has kept such a secret about the Kyuubi attack how fascinating._' he thought reading the scroll. "This Naruto boy is quite powerful, ku ku ku ku ku, to think a mere boy could weld such unfathomable power excites me, I must find a way to meet this boy in person."

* * *

><p><strong>Can Fu aid team 7 through the chunin exams? Orochimaru has his eyes set on Naruto, what does the snake sannin have planed for him? find out in chapter 6 Exams.<strong>

_****(Now review after reading or Ino will use her booterang on you!)****_


	6. Chapter 6:Exams

**The Cataclysm within**

Chapter 6 exams

"What did I tell you about being late!" Sakura said as she was attacking her sensei with a kusarigama.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you little miss pink." Kakashi casually said dodging the spiked ball at the end of the chain.

"Does she always do this?" Fu asked surprised at Sakura's actions against her sensei.

"E'yup, this happens every time he's late, which is all the time." Answered Naruto.

"Furgarrr"growled Sasuke annoyed with his team's antics. '_I have no time for such nonsense I must become stronger.I must have more power!_' he thought, as Kakashi managed to escape the vengeful wrath of his student.

"Well as amusing as that was I think its time we start our training don't you think?" said Kakashi ignoring the cut on his right arm.

"Why is he here?" asked Sasuke in a sour tone pointing at Naruto.

"That's because he's a part of your team Sasuke in case you forgot. He is still a member of team 7, regardless that he is unable to partake in the exams.

" Humpth, He's only gonna get in our way." said Sasuke. Kakashi delivers a sharp right hook to Sasuke's face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Here's a newsflash Mr. Uchiha, the world doesn't revolve around you and your fat ego." Kakashi said in a fierce tone. "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than shit. I hope you all take that to heart." he told them.

'_Those are words I can live by_.' Thought Naruto.

"So Kakashi sensei what are we going to learn?" asked Fu.

"I'm going to teach out about your chakra nature." said Kakshi holding out several small square's of paper. "There five prime element nature's earth, thunder, fire, wind and water. Most shinobi have chakra that fits into one of those categorizes, for an example Sasuke and the former Uchiha clan have fire nature chakra, thus why they where so skilled in fire based jutsu." Kakashi explained handing each of his student's a piece of paper. "We will be finding out each of your nature with this special made paper made from tree's raised on chakra. You'll each channel your chakra into the paper to find out what it is. if its wind its splits in two, if its earth it crumbles away, if its fire its burns away, if its water it becomes wet and if its lighting like mine it crumples." Kakashi said as the paper in between his finger's crumples.

Sasuke channel's his chakra into the paper as it suddenly crumples and burst into flames. "fire and lighting" Sasuke said with a smug tone with a grin on his face.

Fu channel's chakra into her paper for it to crumple.

Sakura also channel's her chakra as the paper becomes wet.

Naruto channels chakra in to his piece as it splits in half, one half catch's fire while the other half crumbles away.

"Three elements! how is that possible!" Kakashi said shocked. 'It must be Deathwing's power!' he thought.

"Wow Naruto that's amazing!" Said Fu.

"Heh,heh thanks." said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"Nerrrgh, growled Sasuke '_Damn you Naruto, why are always better than me_?' thought Sasuke.

" Well Naruto you certainly have a lot of work cut out for you, but lets start with wind since you already have fair bit of earth manipulation down." said Kakashi " your going to start with your quality control of chakra by holding a leaf in between your palms and trying to cut with only your chakra.

"Piece of cake, I'm on it!" said Naruto.

"Sakura you'll be doing something similar to Naruto, but you be trying to make the leaf wet.

"Sasuke you'll be trying to light up this light bulb using your chakra." Kakashi said holding out a light bulb.

"Fu your going to need to a bit of catching up to do before you begin this. You'll be doing the tree climbing exercise to build up your chakra control." he told her.

* * *

><p>(Three Week's later)<p>

"Well good luck you guys." Naruto said with smile, hiding the fact he was a bit depressed that he could not partake in the exams with the others.

"I wont let you or the others down Naruto you can count on it!" said Fu giving Naruto a thumbs up.

"I'll keep you to that Fu." said Naruto with a thumbs up of his own, as he parted ways with his team.

As team 7 reaches the second floor they see a large group swarmed around a door

"Ignore them and keep going." Sakura said to Fu who nodded in agreement, however Sasuke ignored what she said and entered into the crowd with a smug look on his face

"You can undo that genjutsu. you're not fooling me." Sasuke said

"So you notice eh?Then you should have followed to two chicks then." the guard said mockingly pointing at Sakura and Fu who were already on the stairway to the next floor.

As they where on the third floor heading towards the exam room a voice called out. "You with the blue shirt and the duck hair!" said a boy in green spandex, with a bowl haircut and two big fuzzy eyebrow's. The three genin stopped to look at the strange boy.

'_I've never seen such gigantic eyebrow's in my life_!' Fu observed.

'_Why is he looking at me like that_?' Sakura thought with worry.

"Hurggg,what do you want?" asked Sasuke.

"I Rock Lee, challenge you to a fight Uchiha Sasuke, I wish to test my skill's against the so-called genius clan of the Uchiha." said Lee. "Also" as he walked up to Sakura "Youthful maiden, could you grant me the honor of your name?"asked Lee.

"Uh... ...its..Sakura" she nervously said creeped out by Lee's appearance.

"Lady Sakura, would grant the great honor of taking you on a date?" asked lee, leaving both girl's speechless.

"You can worry about that later fool. You dared challenge me, knowing the greatness of the Uchiha?" said Sasuke. "Then you shall know the greatness of our name you thick browed fool."

"We don't have Time for this Sasuke, we have to be there in thirty minutes." said Fu.

"Humpth, this will be done in less than five." Sasuke declared proudly, as he made a dash towards Lee, activating his sharingan. Only to be meet with a swift upper kick to the jaw by Lee,sending Sasuke into the air as lee jumped up behind Sasuke, unwrapping the bandages on his arm. Suddenly the lose bandage was pined to the wall by a pinwheel.

"That's enough Lee!" came a gruff sounding voice. as the two girl's turn to the source to see a large red tortoise with yellow swirl's on its shell, wearing a Konoha headband around its neck.

"Where the heck did that turtle come from?"asked Fu.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Answered Sakura.

Lee kicked Sasuke away as he made a graceful landing,as Sasuke crashed face first into the ground,as Lee walked up and keeled before the tortoise.

"Lee you know that using that technique in such a way is forbidden."

"I'm sorry I just-"

"NO EXCUSES!" Shouted the tortoise

"Is that turtle his sensei?"Fu asked, as Sasuke hobbled back to his teammates clutching his bleeding nose.

" I really don't...OH DEAR GOD THERE'S TWO OF THEM!" said Sakura horrified at what she saw for on top of the tortoise was a larger version of Lee in a rather fruity pose.

"His eyebrow's are colossal!"Fu said in shock and awe. Sasuke let go of his bleeding nose as it started splrit out blood like an out of control fountain.

"Don't make fun of Gai sensei!" said Lee.

"Lee come here" said Gai,as lee step forth only to be punched in the face."You Fool!" he yelled as Lee fell to the ground skidding a few feet. "I'm sorry Lee but it was for your own good." Gai apolgised as walked towards his student and keeled before him.

"S-Sensei " Lee said with a waterfall of tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh Lee" said Gai also with tearful waterfall's"its alright its over" as a sunset beach appeared around the two.

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!" said Gai as they gave each other a hug

"What ... The ... Hell did I just see?" Asked Sakura her left eye twitching with disgust and horror.

"Its time's like this I wish I had a daddy too." said Fu with waterfall tear's, touched by such affection.

'_How did I lose to such freaks_' Thought Sasuke.

* * *

><p>(Training ground 5)<p>

'_Kakashi was right, this is a really good place to practice earth jutsu_.' Naruto thought as he finished learning a new jutsu from his scroll called Earth-style: Grand Bulwark. "Now that I got that one down let's see whats next," he said to himself opening up the earth jutsu scroll " Tearing earth palm eh? sound's neat." as he began to read about the technique.

Unknown to Naruto he was being watched by vengeful shinobi survivor from the waterfall village '_I'll make you pay for you did,you damn hell spawn_.' he declared in his mind as he drank a strange crimson liquid. Black animal like marking's started appear on his skin and his muscles grew larger.

"Prepare to DIE!" he yelled descending down upon Naruto. Naruto quickly dodges the attack leaving only a cut on his jacket.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked looking at his attacker.

"I am Hoki Mikaru, and you're gonna pay for destroying my homeland you bastard!" he introduced, pulling out a pair of short swords.

'_I Figured something like this would happen sooner or later_.' Naruto thought "Your gonna need a lot more than that to take me out." he said taking off his jacket,revealing a black tank top. Hoki quickly dash's over swinging one of his sword's down upon Naruto,thrusting the other at his chest. Naruto block's the overhead swing with his bare arm, catching the other sword by the blade before it could reach his chest.

'_This guy is pretty quick_' Naruto observed.

"What! Why can't I pierce your skin?" Hoki asked in shock.

"It take's a lot more than that to put a cut on me." Naruto said with a smirk,breaking the sword in his hand followed by delivering a swift kick to the chest, knocking Hoki away.

"So be it." Hoki said throwing the sword's away.A misty aura started to shroud Hoki's body as it started taking on animal features similar to a grizzly bear. " I WILL RIP YOU LIMB BY LIMB!" he shouted in a deep booming voice.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto said shocked by the transformation. Hoki see's Naruto's dropped guard, rush's in delivering fierce blow to the gut knocking the wind out of Naruto. Hoki grabs Naruto by the head and bash's his face into his knee several times fallowed by a swift uppercut ,sending Naruto into a near by rock formation. Hoki runs over and pulls him from the rock formation by garbing his throat and choke slams him into the ground.

"DIE!"Hoki yells pining Naruto's arms down by his knees as he starts repeatedly pounding Naruto's face. Suddenly Hoki feel's something Blazing hot that burn's his hand. Letting out a scream of pain Hoki gets off of Naruto clutching his burnt hand.

"Heh, you made me bleed, not bad fuzzy." said Naruto wiping off his molten hot magma blood from his face.

"What the hell are you!" Hoki said shocked at the lava like blood coming from his split lip.

"Its my turn," Said Naruto forming a boar seal, followed by an ox seal. '_Let's see if this works_.' he thought forming his right hand in a claw shape as he slammed it into the ground "Earth style: Tearing earth palm!" he said as the ground beneath Hoki began to shake and crumble. The ground turning inwards on its self,Hoki quickly tried to leap away from the collapsing earth beneath him. Naruto leaps above Hoki and delivers a heel kick to the top of his head sending crashing into the ground "Now to finish this!" Naruto declared quickly going though three seals "Wind style: Divine wind strike!" A large vortex of wind came crashing down upon Hoki as lose jagged rocks became mixed into the wind tearing into his flesh. Hoki let out a load howl of pain as the as the as the onslaught of wind and earth ripped into him.

* * *

><p>(Exam Room)<p>

"Wow sure is crowed in here." said Fu looking around the room at all the shinobi.

"looks like we got our work cut out for us in this crowd." said Sakura 'I hope nothing too drastic happens.' she thought.

"Sasuke!" said Ino hugging him from behind " It's so good to see you here." she said with a sunny smile.

"Mraawwg" grunted Sasuke.

"Still acting like Frankenstein's monster eh Sasuke?" said Shikamaru. as he walked towards them along side Choji who munching on barbeque pork flavor chips.

"Well, Well long time no see guys."said boy wearing a hooded gray jacket, with a small white puppy riding on his head. With red fang shaped tattoo's on each side of his face. standing alongside him was a girl with pale lavender eyes and navy blue hair, wearing a tan jacket. On the dog boy's other side was a boy with a light gray jacket that covered up half his face, with a spiky brown afro, wearing sunglasses.

"Where's Naruto? " Asked the paled eyed girl.

"Now that you mention it where is my brother anyway?" said Ino.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" said Sakura "He's unable to partake in the chunin exams, Due to an incident that occurred during the last mission we where on." she explained."My friend Fu here is his substitute for the exams."

"Hiya, so your Naruto's sister nice to meet ya." Greeted Fu shaking Ino's hand.

"Bummer, I was looking forward facing him here."said the boy in the hooded gray coat.

"You should be lucky he isn't here Kiba, you wouldn't stand a chance." Ino taunted.

"And what do you mean by that you pansy picker!" questioned Kiba.

"You guys should be more quiet. Your drawing far too much attention to yourselves." said a young man with white hair tied in a pony tail. "I'm guessing your all fresh from the academy genin aren't you?"

"And you are?" Asked Sakura.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi." he introduced "You could say that I'm a veteran of these exams."

"How so?" asked Sasuke.

"This happens to be my seventh attempt, these exams are far from easy." Kabuto answered

"Wow talk about bad luck." said Fu.

"Not completely,I have gathered quite a bit of information from all my trail and error." Said Kabuto holding out a deck of card's. "These are nin info cards, I carry over 200 cards worth of information."

"Do you have information on certain ninja?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes I do, anyone in particular your curious about?" Asked Kabuto.

"Rock Lee" Said Sasuke.

"Naruto Yamanaka" Said Kiba.

"Alright then Rock Lee, Team mate's Tenten Kaiyumi and Neji Hyuga, their sensei Maito Gai. No skill's in ninjustsu of genjutsu but is a master in Taijutsu, total mission's are 25-D rank and 11-C rank. Naruto Yamanaka ,Teammate's Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, their sensei Kakashi Hatake. Highly skilled in earth ninjutsu and is said that he wields an Eminence power to match a Kage. My, he sound's strong." Kabuto commented.

'_How does this guy know something like that_?' wondered Sakura.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard at front of the room, as the smoke cleared there stood a large scar faced man in a black trench coat behind him stood over forty shinobi in gray uniform's.

"I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner of the first test of the chunin exam" He introduced. you will each pick a numbered tab from this box and sit in the seat assigned to you. Then we will hand out the exams. " Ibiki explained.

* * *

><p>(Training ground 5)<p>

Hoki slowly crawls from the crater hole, his body torn and battered with jagged pieces of rock stuck in his body. The effect's of the potion start wearing off as the bear like features disappear, his skin shriveling up and his hair turning gray. Hoki stops crawling as he begins to gasp for breath.

'_What the hell is this_?' Naruto wondered looking at the frail shriveled up body of his attacker. Suddenly Naruto started to hear clapping as someone started to walk out of the near by woods.

"My, my what a fantastic display of power and skill." said a pail skinned jonin from the hidden sound village.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto as the jonin threw a kunai with an explosive tag tied on it past him and into Hoki's skull as it then exploded obliterating his body. "Why the hell did you do that!"

"Just getting rid of a disgusting eye sore, as for who I am, your just going to have to earn that answer." the jonin said with a wicked smirk . '_Now Naruto, Show me your true power_!' The jonin lift's up his arm as a swarm of snake's come out of his sleeve lashing out at Naruto. Naruto leaps back from the oncoming snakes' while decapitating them with a kunai coated with a glowing white aura. He then threw the kunai alongside several shuriken also coated with glowing white chakra.

'_So he already knows how to infuse wind chakra into weapon's and so quickly too, impressive_.' the sound nin thought, jumping out the way of the on coming projectiles. He then rolled up his right sleeve of his shirt, reveling a strange tattoo as he then bit his left thumb wiping the blood on the seal,followed by several hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" in a large burst of smoke a giant Python appeared. The large snake slithers towards Naruto, it opens its mouth wide prepared to swallow him whole. A large rocky spike pierces thought its skull killing it as it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto taunted as he walked towards the sound nin, with a cocky smirk on his face. The sound nin opens his mouth as a long blade shoots out, piercing through the right side of Naruto's chest sending him flying into the wood's into a trunk of a giant tree.

'_Don't get cocky brat, the fight has just begun_.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for the wait I would of been released sooner but I was partaking in the Beta event of Guild Wars2. There's a new NarutoWarcraft challenge on my profile if your interested, I also made a few tweaks to the other challenge as well.  
><strong>

**Orochimaru has delivered first blood, will Naruto be forced to once again call upon the power of Deathwing to survive? find out in Exams part2  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7:Exams part 2

**The Cataclysm within**

Chapter 7 exams part2

(Training ground 5)

"What the hell is this thing made of?" Naruto grunted in pain, surprised that this strange blade managed to pierce thru him.

"**Unleash your true power."** whispered Deathwing, as Naruto's eye's started glowing. "**Use it and crush this fool.**"

"No." Naruto grunted struggling against the transformation and the pain of the sword impaled into him.

"**Deny it all you want, but you enjoy using my powers."  
><strong>

Naruto felt the blade being pulled back as he grabbed on to it with a half transformed hand, "Shut up!" he shouted as the blade began to retract back to its master,pulling him along as well. Naruto formed a fist with his free hand seeing the sound jonin up ahead he pulls his fist back.

'_What's this?_' the sound nin thought in surprise, feeling a dark aura coming from the boy, His thought's were interrupted by a bone-crushing fist to the face sending him flying. His body bouncing off the ground like a human skipping stone.

"Ku ku ku ku,this must be it." the sound nin said relining his broken nose with a sickening snap. He then rose up from the ground taking a good look at Naruto. His eye's were glowing like molten orb's, his right arm fully transformed the left only around by the hand, which was clutching the sword wound as molten blood leaked between his fingers. 'Such power, such cruel and wicked eye's, such an evil aura that surpasses my own, it's all so incredible. I must have him. ' he thought.

"Most impressive boy, such an intriguing power you have."said the sound nin. "You possess a grand amount of potential, I can help you achieve it. Unlike Konoha I do not fear your power, Ive heard how you are unable to participate in the chunin exams, all because you got rid of one worthless weak village." Naruto's eye's bulged in shock at what the sound nin said.

"How do you know about that?" Naruto asked in shock.

"There is nothing I don't know about you, Yamanaka Naruto." The sound nin answered with a twisted smirk on his face. "I have an offer for you, I want you to join Otogakure. There I can help you unlock your true potential."

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you have a lot of nerve asking me that." said Naruto. "There's no way in hell that I'll abandon my family or my friends!" he declared when suddenly he felt a burst of Deathwing's corrupted power.

**"Why do you hesitate? Why do you struggle? Embrace my blessing and become your true self!" **Deathwing whispered as more of his power started flow into Naruto.**  
><strong>

"Gaaaaahgh!" Naruto screamed as the blood from his wound came bursting out in the form of a tentacle. The blood tentacle wavered around above Naruto's head for a moment before lashing out at the shocked sound nin. The sound nin barely dodges away from the attack leaving a large burnt mark on his vest.

"Stay out of this asshole this my fight!" Naruto cursed clutching his head while the blood tentacle flailed around madly. "I'm not letting you have your way!"

'_The second part of the exams will be starting soon, What a shame just when things are becoming so fascinating. I was really hoping to see the full extent of this power_.' cursed the sound nin remembering the time. "It appears I greatly underestimated Your abilities Naruto, but I have other things I must attended to so must be going."

"**You will not escape me!**" Naruto yelled as the blood tentacle went lashing out at the sound nin again wrapping itself around him burning him in half, only for his body to turn into dirt.

'_You truly are a unique creature Naruto. I look forward to our next meeting, but I hope next time your more willing to show me the wondrous powers of your tenement_.' Orochimaru thought looking at Naruto from a tall cliff side before vanishing.

"**Da**mmit... he substituted himself with an earth clone." Naruto grunted gasping from breath, the blood tentacle reverting back into his body causing an intense pain. He let out a loud grunt of pain, falling to his knees.

"**Foolish boy you are nothing without me.**" Deathwing whispered as Naruto fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>(Exam room)<p>

"We will now begin the tenth question." Ibiki announced.

'_Hell, it's about time_.' thought Sasuke.

'_I hope it's easier than these question's on the test_.' thought Fu.

"Before we begin, there is additional rules for this question. " said Ibiki. "You decide if you wish take it or not."

"And if we choose not to?" Sakura calmly asked.

"Then you and your teammates will fail the exams." Ibiki answered.

"I see so its all or nothing." said Sakura.

"Correct, however, if you answer incorrectly. You will never be able to partake in the chunin exams ever again."

'_I don't buy that at all_. ' Thought Fu. 'That Kabuto guy failed six times and he's still at it.'

"That's bullcrap what kind of stupid ass rule is that!" yelled Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Theses are my rules, if you don't like it you can always try again next time." Ibiki said. "Now without further waiting we will begin the tenth question. Those who don't wish to partake may raise your hand and leave."

'_I'm not going to back down because of a question. Naruto counting on me, Sakura is counting on me, I wont let ether of them down_!' Fu told herself.

Several teams left until there was only sixty-eight left in the room, after twenty minutes of waiting no one else left. 'It appears no one else is going to leave.' Ibiki observed. "To those that still remain... ...I congratulate you in passing the first test of the exam."

"Really? so there wasn't a question after all?" Fu asked dumbfounded.

"No, your decision to stay was the question." answered Ibiki

Before anyone could ask anything else, a black blur came smashing into room from a window as a banner was pinned to the wall. in front of the banner was a women with purple hair tied in a spiky pony tail wearing a fishnet shirt under a long tan trenchcoat and an orange skirt. "Alright you damn runts! I'm examiner of the second test Anko Mitarashi! Now get your ass in gear and lets go!" she said. '_22 teams this time eh? Ibiki must be getting rusty. No matter just makes things more exciting_.' she thought.

* * *

><p>(Yamanaka residence)<p>

"Sounds like your training them quite well Kakashi,I'm impressed." said Jiraiya.

"I'm their sensei did you expect any less?" Kakashi said.

"I guess not but back to the topic at hand, as I said the Hokage wants me to train Naruto to help him control that Deathwing creatures power, Has there been anything in particular that triggers it?" Asked jiraya.

"The first time it triggered was during our encounter with Zabuza at the land of waves he took a full swing to the head from his sword which left that scar on his face. from there on after it seems to be triggered by Naruto's anger." said Kakashi "From Ive seen and what I got from Sasuke about the waterfall village, Naruto becomes extremely ruthless and frighting in battle. Its clear that Deathwing is a creature that cares not for honor or mercy in a battle."

"Has he told you anything Inochi?" Jiraya asked.

"I'm afraid not, but I noticed that guilt of what happened at the waterfall village has been eating at him. He may try to hide it but I can tell. I have seen that look on many veterans that were in the last war." said Inochi. "I have a feeling that Naruto will be reluctant about this as Kakashi told you earlier Naruto wants to become stronger without having to use Deathwings power."

"Be that as it may, that thing is still a part of him and he can't runaway from it. " said Jiraya "The only way hes truly gonna prevent another incident like the waterfall village is by learning how to control this power."

"Easier said than done Jiraya, I have felt how powerful that thing is. I don't think we have seen the worse to come. Kakashi said.

"Inochi!" said Kiyone rushing into the room. "Its Naruto, he's in the hospital someone tried to assassinate him!" she said in fear.

* * *

><p>(Arena 44)<p>

"Alright ya runts, this where the next exam takes place. Welcome to arena 44 the forest of death." Anko announced as the group of genin were staring at the fenced off ancient forest that gave off a foreboding vibe.

"So were going on a camping trip for our next exam?" Fu asked.

"Heh, this ant no camping trip kid." Anko said as she vanished and reappeared behind Fu. "This is gonna be one hell of a wild ride." she whispered in her ear in a dark lustful tone.

"Now before we begin, I need you all to sign one of these papers." Anko said bring out a stack of papers from her coat " You have to sign on the agreement written here, otherwise I would be responsible for your deaths in there and id rather not have to deal with that. Now as for the second part of the test will be a survival battle royal to obtain both of these scrolls." she explained as she showed the two scrolls."Eleven teams will have the heaven scroll and the other half will have the earth scroll. Your team must reach the tower in the center of the forest with both scrolls within five days to pass."

"But what about dinner?" Choji asked.

"Do I look like your mommy kid? You're a big boy, you can catch your dinner in there."Anko said. "Just try no to eat anything poisonous."

"Now there few more things you got know, for one there's no quitting you start this you finish it,second all your teammates must be with you if you reach the tower with both scrolls if one of them is killed you will fail, and the most important one you cannot look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower." she further explained.

"What happens if you look?" asked Fu.

"That will be a surprise for the fool that does. After all a Chunin will be tasked to handle classified information. That's all for explanations once you and your teammates sign the forms you'll exchange them at the booth behind me for a scroll." said Anko pointing at the Booth with her thumb.

'_Good thing Naruto isn't here or this whole forest would be burnt to the ground_.' Sasuke thought.

* * *

><p>(Within the forest)<p>

"Charming, people are already screaming out in pain." Sakura said sarcastically as they roam thought the forest.

"Hey guys I think there's someone fallowing us." said Fu.

"Heh, they came sooner than I thought." Sasuke said as he turn around to face them while going thru six different hand signs "Phoenix fire storm jutsu!" Sasuke called out as a swarm of fire balls came out of Sasukes mouth. The one coming shinobi dodged as many as he could, but was taken by surprise by several electric coated kunai from behind electrocuting the enemy nin unconscious.

"So what scroll did he have?" Sasuke asked as Fu was checking the rain nin's pockets.

"A heaven scroll like us ,I'll hold on to this one just in case something happens to ours." said Fu.

" Darn I was hoping we could get trough this quick." Sakura said. "Well let's get going before this guys teammates find him."

(Team 10)

"I don't believe this, we barely even started and your already eating?" Ino asked Choji.

"Well, I gotta keep up my energy and strength." said Choji eating nacho cheese chips.

"That's what you always say! You just lack self control." Ino said.

'Its going to be a survival dealing with this.' Shikamaru thought with a sigh.

(Team 8)

"OH Yeah! We scored big time Akamaru. We're gonna be the first ones to reach to tower, thanks to those bums we caught in that trap." said Kiba.

"Pride comes before the fall Kiba." lectured Shino. "We must stay on our guard, For even the smallest insect ,in order to Protect-"

"Yeah , yeah don't get ants in your pants professor bugs." Kiba interrupted.

"B-But Shino d-does have a point." said Hinata.

" Alright already, shesh"grumbled Kiba as he smelled something up ahead "You smell that Akamaru?" Kiba asked to which the puppy nodded. "Hold up guys!" Kiba ordered "Hey Hinata could you take a look at something up ahead?" he asked.

"Alright." she answered activating her byakugan. "There's a fight about to start up ahead." she said.

"Lets go check it out. If we time things right we can get rid of some the competition." said Kiba.

"But Kiba I dont-" Hinata started to say.

" Chill, if it looks bad we won't fight,now lets go!"

'_Why do I have a feeling we're going to regret this_.' thought Shino.

(Sound team)

"You known Mission, we must find and exterminate the Uchiha."

"Don't need to tell us twice Dosu, we know." said Zaku.

' _Once I get those two hussies out of the picture, Naruto will be all mine_.' thought Kin with a devious smirk.

* * *

><p>"In case we get separated we should come up with a password known only to the three of us."Said Sasuke. "The password is-"<p>

"What the hell was that?" Sakura interrupted as she felt something cut her cheek.

"Whats wrong Sakura?" Fu asked, when a large blast of wind came hurling at them.

"These ones are mine, make sure no one interferes." said a tall women wearing a bamboo hat as her two comrades leave.

"Hey are you alright?" Sasuke asked .

"I'm fine but where is Sakura?" said Fu as she looked around.

"Fu, Sasuke!" came a familiar but overly friendly voice." Are you two alright?" as Sakura approached them.

'_Something seems off...but what_?' Fu pondered.

"You seem awfully happy." said Sasuke.

"What are you talking about? I'm just glad you two are alright."Sakura said.

* * *

><p>(Thirty miles off)<p>

"Ugh,...that was something I don't want to go through again." Sakura grumbled as she got up. 'Wheres Fu and Sasuke? Wait...that was some sort of wind jutsu which means... Oh shit there's someone after them!' she told herself. She suddenly heard a loud hissing notice as a gigantic snake came into view.

"Just my freaking luck." Sakura cursed dodging the massive maw of the snake. 'I don't have time for something like This!' she told herself when the tail of the snake wrapped around her "Shit!" she cursed as the snake swallowed her whole.

* * *

><p>(Team 7)<p>

"You can call off the disguise faker!" Sasuke said throwing a kunai at Sakura,only for it to be caught by an abnormally long tongue that came out of her mouth.

"So, how did you know?"

"Simple, Sakura never acts like that. Your disguise may have been good but your acting sucks." said Sasuke.

"That and Sakura doesn't have a freaky long tongue." Fu added.

"Heheheheh, this will be more fun that I thought." said the imposter as she undid the transformation revealing a grass nin. "You seek a earth scroll do you not?" she said revealing an earth scroll,as she then swallowed the scroll.

"Ewww, where not that desperate." Fu said with disgust. '_Does this freak really want us to watch him take a dump_?' she thought.

"Now lets us begin our battle for the scrolls... ..._Winner takes all._" she said venomously, unleashing a strong killing intent . Causing Fu to freeze up in fear seeing her own death.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" said Sasuke activating his sharingan,pulling out two kunai and infusing them with lighting chakra .

'_Impressive very impressive to be unfazed by my intent, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. After all he is his teammate after all_.' the grass nin observed as she and Sasuke traded blows."You should keep a better eye on your comrades boy." lectured the grass nin throwing a pair of kunai behind Sasuke at Fu.

'_Dammit I wont be able to reach her in time_!' Sasuke cursed fending off another attack from the grass nin.

Suddenly the two kunai aimed at Fu were knocked away by a shuriken. "Looks like I made it just in time." said a familiar voice as Sakura jumped down from a tree, landing beside Fu. "You alright Fu?" she asked putting a hand on her shoulder breaking her out her trance.

"Sakura ! " Fu said with joy giving her a hug. "Whats up with those markings and why do you smell funny?" she then asked,looking at her.

Sasuke and the grass nin break apart from each other as they both trun to see Sakura. 'What are those markings? Where is she getting that power?' Thought Sasuke looking at Sakura in awe.

"That technique, those markings! Impossible how does she know that? the grass nin said in shock looking at Sakura 'That's a lost technique of the Uzumaki clan! How in the world does she know such a forgotten jutsu!' she thought.

' _These seals are only gonna last three more minutes we gotta finish this fast_.' Sakura told herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here it is at last chapter 7 sorry for the wait, the real world can cause things like that to happen, not to mention a bit of writers block,reading other stories, working on other stories, etc. I was gonna make this chapter longer but I decided to break in half. again I greatly enjoy and appreciate your feed back thank you for all so much your favs,alert ,reviews and hits.<br>**

**What is this forgotten Jutsu of the Uzumakis? Will it be enough to fend off Orochimaru? find out in Exams part 3  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8:Exams part3

**The Cataclysm Within**

Chapter 8: Exams- Part 3

'_I only have 3 minutes left before this jutsu ends and I'm completely drained of all my chakra,_' Sakura thought as the red rune-like markings on her arms and legs glowed with chakra. Said markings began to glow more fiercely as she vanished in a flash, reappearing in front of the Grass nin and delivering a spinning hook kick to the her face, sending her flying off the branch she was standing on and crashing into the trunk of another tree, leaving a large crater.

'_She's so fast; I couldn't even see her move, even with my Sharingan,_' Sasuke thought in awe.

'_She's even faster than that weird guy with the jumbo eyebrows, but how?_' Fu wondered. '_It has be those markings._'

'_So this is the power...the power of the Blood Rune jutsu,_' thought the Grass nin as she pried herself out of the tree trunk. '_How does a mere child know how to perform a jutsu lost when Uzushiogakure was destroyed?_' Her thoughts were interrupted as Sakura appeared in front of her. With a flying kick to the gut, she was smashed right through the tree. Just before the Grass nin could crash into the ground, Sakura appeared from behind and delivered a sharp kick to the spine, launching the Grass nin through a large tree branch.

The Grass nin struggled to recover in the air to try and counter attack, but Sakura grabbed her head and smashed her face into her knees. Sakura then somersaulted and struck a heel kick down on her neck, sending the Grass nin crashing down to the earth.

"Now to finish this!" Sakura declared as chakra started to form into a blade around her right arm. "Blood Rune Style: Chakra Blade!" She descended upon the Grass nin, intending to split her down the middle, only for the blade of chakra to vanish.

'_Damn it... I'm out of chakra_,' Sakura cursed, blacking out as the markings on her body disintegrated, her now powerless body plummeting to the ground pass the Grass nin.

'_That was far too close for comfort; I don't think even I could have survived that attack if it connected,_' the Grass nin thought, looking at Sakura. '_She seems to be suffering form extreme chakra exhaustion; that is to be expected from using such a technique_.' " I wonder how many other secrets this girl holds," The Grass nin thought aloud, licking her lips as she approached the unconscious Sakura.

"Get away from her you bitch!" Fu shouted, throwing a fuma shuriken coated in electricity. The Grass nin dodged the oncoming projectile only for the shuriken to transform into Sasuke.

"What's this?" The Grass nin asked in shock, as Sasuke threw several kunai and shuriken with wires attached to them, quickly restraining her with them.

"I got you right where I want you! Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke cried, with fire appearing on the wires rushing towards the bound Grass nin and setting her aflame.

"Awesome job Sasuke! That plan of yours really worked out," said Fu, carrying Sakura on her back.

"Ku-kukukuku, you truly are a magnificent specimen Sasuke," came a sinister voice from bunrt up Grass nin, sounding nothing like her previous voice. Suddenly, the neck of the Grass nin extended out from her body and wrapped itself around Sasuke. "Yess, I can see it: your eyes have the power to surpass your brother...and I want you." She bit down on Sasuke's neck.

"Get the hell off him, you nasty-ass freak show!" Fu shouted, throwing several kunai at the extended neck, only for it to turn into mud. Sasuke fell to his knees, clutching the spot where he'd been bitten.

"I do hope you enjoy my parting girt to you Sasuke, for soon after you will seek me out for more. "

"What hell did you do to me? Who the hell are you!" Sasuke shouted, struggling with the intense pain burning through his body as a trio of tome markings appeared on his neck.

"I am Orochimaru, and I look forward to seeing your progress through the rest of the exam. We'll be meeting again soon. "

(Dreamscape)

From atop of the Hokage Monument, Naruto stared down in horror at the burning ruins of Konoha. Amongst the smoldering buildings, Naruto noticed several large spikes in the center of the village. On closer inspection, he saw his family, his teammates, and his friends brutally impaled on to the spikes.

"No!" Naruto cried in despair, falling to his knees at the sight.

"**It was you who did this,**" came Deathwing's voice, as Naruto saw that his black clawed hands were drenched in blood.

"No... No... ...NOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed an anguish. Suddenly, he jolted up from his hospital bed, his body covered in sweat.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright Naruto?" Kiyone asked.

"Mom?... where am I?" Naruto asked, lifting himself up when suddenly he felt a sharp pain form where he had been stabbed.

"Easy now Naruto," Kakashi said. "It took a good bit of time for the doctors to heal that wound of yours."

"Especially since I had to seal that weird blood of yours," said Jiraiya, as he entered the room alongside Inoichi.

"Hey dad, who's the kabuki guy with the mullet?" Naruto asked, pointing at Jiraiya.

" I am the Great Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku! The wise, the all powerful, the sexy beast, the one and only Jiraiya!" He introduced while doing a strange dance.

"Ooookay...right," Naruto replied.

" I am also the author of grand literature such as this!" Jiraiya declared, pulling out a certain orange book.

'_He's the author of that book_!' Naruto thought. A boot came rocketing at Jiraiya and smashed into the side of his face, knocking a tooth out as he was sent flying out of the room.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW THAT PERVERTED TRASH IN FRONT OF MY SON!" Kiyone shouted as her boot came back to her.

'_Hell hath no fury like my wife and her technique_.' Inoichi thought, remembering a time ago when he was on the receiving end of the booterang.

"Was that really necessary?" Jiraiya whimpered, holding his bruised cheek as he reentered the room.

"Yes it was," Kiyone said in a righteous tone.

"As amusing as this is, I think we need to get to the point: What the hell happened out there Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I was doing my training when some guy from the Waterfall Village came out and tried to kill me. He said his name was Hogi or something like that. He had these weird tattoos that made turn into this half-bear thing. After I kicked his ass he became all shriveled up."

'_That sounds a lot like that curse seal prototype Orochimaru was working on all those years ago before he left the leaf,_' Jiraiya thought.

"That's when this other guy with a headband with a music note on it showed up and killed him. Then he summons a bunch of snakes at me; then this really long sword came out of the guy's mouth that went right through me.

"The Kusanagi...No doubt about it, that was him," Jiraya murmured.

"Before I continue ...can I tell this guy about _it_? " Naruto asked, looking at Jiraiya with suspicion.

"If your talking about Deathwing, I already know about it. That's one of the reasons I'm here. Ive been asked by the Hokage himself to help train you," Jiraiya said.

"Train me in what exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Controlling your power, to keep you from blowing up any other villages, plus a few other things," was the answer.

"**Control me? Ha! That fool doesn't know who he's dealing** **with."** Deathwing whispered.

(Forest of Death)

'_The sun is setting; I need to find somewhere safe for the night,_' Fu thought as she carried Sakura on her back while a Shadow Clone carried Sasuke. "I owe Kakashi big time for teaching me that technique." She looked at her clone when out of the corner of her eye she saw what looked like a cave not too far away.

'_Lucky,_' she thought, heading towards the cave. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the so-called cave was made of massive tree roots. She suddenly felt a drop of water, and then countless more came soon after. "And not a moment too soon it seems," she observed, entering the cave of wood.

"Oi, I think you might want to take a look at Sasuke here: he's burning up," said Fu's Shadow Clone.

"Here," Fu replied, handing her water canteen and a washcloth over to her clone as she gently placed Sakura down. Unbeknownst to her, as she was tending to her comrades, she was being watched from afar by someone wearing a camouflage poncho, concealing herself behind a copse of bushes.

"Kin here: Target located," the watcher said with a smirk.

"_Affirmative, heading to your location,_" came Dosu voice from her ear piece.

"_Gotcha, heading over,_" came Zaku's voice soon after.

(Team 10)

"Ugh, why did it have to rain?" Ino whined. :Now my hair is gonna be a mess."

"It's just rain, Ino," Choji said. "It's not like its gonna melt your hair off or something."

' _Now I know why dad gave me this,_' Shikamaru thought, pulling out a flask filled with rum. "All this time and still we haven't found any other team," he grumbled as he took a swig.

(Suna Team)

"Good thing we got here when we did, huh Temari?" Kankuro asked, looking through the window as the rain poured down.

"If we were out there right now, Gaara's power would be useless," she agreed.

"Ha! I told you guys we would be the first ones to arrive," came a loud voice.

"I doubt that Kiba, there's someone else here," answered Shino.

"Who is is it?" Kiba asked.

"...It's them."

"You don't mean that team from Suna do you?" Kiba asked nervously, remembering how the small red-haired boy had single-handedly slaughtered the team from the Rain Village with ease.

(Team 7, several hours later )

"Heh, looks like you're having the same problem I did when I was trying to get that down," Naruto noted with amusement as Fu fell off the tree.

"Ugh, what am I doing wrong?" Fu asked frustratedly.

"You're too tense, Fu; you need to relax and focus," Naruto explained.

_It's funny that I'm remembering something like that at a time like this,'_ Fu thought. Suddenly, she heard a whooshing sound, and several kunai and shuriken came straight at her. Quickly grabbing a pair of kunai, Fu deflected the incoming projectiles.

"Damn it, someone found us!" she cursed, when one of the attackers leaped out from his hiding position.

"This bitch is mine!" Zaku declared. "Wind-cutter!" He released multiple blast of wind form the small holes in his hand. Fu drew the aim of Zaku's attack away from where her comrades rested, dodging each blast of wind.

"Damn it Zaku! We were supposed to wait till dawn to strike; those where Orochimaru's orders!" Kin shouted.

'_Orochimaru!? They're working for him?_ ' Fu thought.

"I don't think it will matter much as long as they're dead," Zaku snidely replied. Kin was about to say something back when out of the corner of her eye she noticed Sakura.

"You know what, have it your way," Kin said with a cruel smirk, drawing a kunai.

'_Oh no, she's going after Sakura and Sasuke!_' Fu observed, rushing to intercept Kin, only to be struck by a powerful yet invisible force, making her fall to the ground, clutching her left ear in pain.

'_What the hell did he do to me?_' Fu wondered as she struggled through the pain to rise, only to fall to her knees and vomit.

"Whats the matter girl, having trouble?" Dosu mocked, revealing a strange gauntlet on his arm. "You may be able to dodge Zaku's attacks, but mine are unavoidable."

"Say goodnight bitch," said Kin, preparing to stab Sakura in the heart. Fu watched in horror as she struggled to get up.

'_Sakura, you were the first person to ever show me kindness, to see me as a person, not as a monster...I wont let you die!_' "NO! I WONT LET IT YOU!" Fu shouted as a teal coat of chakra covered her body, her eyes becoming glowing orbs. Fu jumped to her feet dashed towards Kin, delivering a sharp right hook right to her face, knocking her away from Sakura.

"Impossible! What's going on here!" Dosu cried in shock. 'S_he shouldn't be able move like that after that attack!_'

'_Where is she getting all that power from? Her chakra incensed tenfold of what it was before._' Kin wondered lifting herself up from the mud and wiping the blood off her lip.

"Back up for more are ya?" Zaku asked, aiming his arms at Fu. "Let see if you like this! Zankuuha!" A blast of wind erupted from his hand. Fu rushed through the attack and delivered a sharp left kick into Zaku's ribcage, sending him crashing into a tree trunk. Dosu appeared behind Fu and tried to subdue her again with his sound bracer, only to be met with a hard punch to the gut, sending him skidding across the muddy ground.

(Team 10)

"Hey guys, did you hear that?" Choji asked.

"You mean besides the rain?" Shikamaru answered. "Yeah. Sounds like there's a fight nearby."

"Ha ha! We found someone!" Ino cried with excitement.

"I wouldn't get my hopes too high Ino; they might be too much for us to handle," Shikamaru warned.

"Its worth checking out," she replied. "This just might be the moment we're waiting for."

* * *

><p>"<strong>You are nothing but a meaningless speck meant only to be brushed aside," <strong>said a transformed Naruto, clutching the throat of a small, young Sasuke as the boy dangled over a fiery chasm. "**You were powerless when your pathetic clan was slaughtered and you are still powerless even now."** Hethrew Sasuke into the chasm, laughing at him as he fell. As he fell, the older, present Sasuke suddenly appeared. The fiery chasm around them turned into a black void.

'_What the hell is going on here?_' Sasuke wondered as he recovered in mid-air, landing on the ground that suddenly appeared beneath him. His younger self fell to the ground in front of him like a lifeless rag doll with a sicking crunch, his lifeless eyes staring up at him.

" You let them die...you did nothing but let them die," his younger self said as his hand went up to his face, peeling off a part of it to reveal a golden snake-like eye. "If only you had strength...If only you had... power."

Sasuke screamed.

(Fu vs. Team Dosu)

Fu delivered a fierce blow to Kin's face, knocking her out, while Team 10, hiding in a nearby tree, watched in awe.

"Wow, that girl knows how to throw a punch," Choji said.

"I know her: it's that girl we met at the first part of the exam that's on my brothers team," Ino said. "To think she was this strong."

'_Wait, what is that?_ ' Shikamaru wondered, spotting a swirl of purple chakra in the distance, giving off a disturbing vibe.

(Down below)

"Looks like I missed out on the fighting," came a voice. Fu turned around to see Sasuke walking out from the tree-roots out into the rain.

"Sasuke? Are you all right?" Fu asked, her eyes returning to normal and the teal cloak of chakra fading away.

"I've never felt better," Sasuke replied as flame-like markings appeared around his neck. "So you managed to beat that whole team by yourself, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I should look and see which one of them has the scroll," Fu said

"That can wait."

"Huh?"

"I'm in the mood to have have a bit of fun, so what do you say Fu? Interested?"

"Sasuke, I really don't think now the time for a-"

"Shut up and fight me!" Sasuke shouted, the black flame marks appearing on the lower right side of his cheek.

'_What are those weird markings_?' Fu wondered as she suddenly remembered the strange marking from where he was bitten Aad what Orochimaru said before he left. Before she could ponder further, Sasuke appeared in front of her and unleashed a series of punch's and kicks. Fu dodged several of them before leaping away.

"Bring out your real power," Sasuke commanded as the marks spread further on his body. "Don't think I didn't see it! Bring out the power you used on them and face me!"

"Sasuke, I don't want to fight you like this!" Fu cried. "Let's just grab the scroll from them and-!" She was interrupted by a strong kick to the gut by Sasuke.

"Are you saying I'm not worth your time?" Sasuke growled as the curse mark spread further across his face, walking towards Fu. Once Sasuke was close enough, Fu delivered a sweeping kick, knocking Sasuke off his feet. She jumped back, throwing several shuriken at him. Sasuke rolled out of the way of the oncoming projectiles and jumped back to his feet.

'_Damn it, looks like I have no choice,_' Fu cursed when Sasuke disappeared from her line of sight. She looked around frantically, only to be backhanded by Sasuke, the force behind the hit sending her flying. Sasuke then pinned her to the ground, his hands wrapped firmly around her neck squeezing the life from her as the markings spread further across his body.

"Bring out your power!" he shouted. "Fight me like you mean it!"

"Sasuke, stop it! She's your teammate, not the enemy!" came a voice. Sasuke turned to see Ino standing beside her team.

"Stay out of this!" he snarled. "This is none of your business!"

"Yeah? Well we're making it our business!" Ino declared.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru said, his shadow linking up with Sasuke.

"What are you doing to me?" Sasuke yelled as his body began moving against his control. His hands released their grip on Fu's neck, and his body began walking towards Shikamaru.

"Let me go or I'll kill you!" he threatened viciously.

"Knock him out Choji," was the stoic response.

"On it," Choji said, deliver a swift strike to the back of Sasuke's neck, knocking him out. The markings receded back into the seal.

'_That went better than I thought it would,'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Hey, are you all right?" Ino asked

"*Cough* Yeah, I *cough* think so," Fu answered, rubbing her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait I have been distracted by GuildWars2 during my freetime . But Ive been working on a few Ideas for my other stories on the side along with this one. I originally wanted to make this chapter longer and cover the whole preliminaries and the start of Narutos training with jiraiya but I feel I have made you all wait way too long as it is have decided to put it into the next chapter.<br>**

After the preliminaries Naruto's new training starts off with curiosity getting the best of him Next chapter **The Firelord**


	9. Chapter 9: The Firelord

**The Cataclysm Within**

Chapter 9 : The Firelord

(Forest of death:Central tower)

"I guess this is where we part ways." Fu said, looking at the multiple doors with tags upon them.

"I guess so, we really owe you one for that spare haven scroll." Ino said.

"It's no problem its the least I could do for helping me out back there." Fu said with a kind smile.

" Are you two gonna be alright?" Ino asked.

"Well mange Ino if Sasuke does anything stupid we can just knock him out again." Sakura said while carrying the said Uchiha over her shoulder.

'_I'm not so sure about that she looks like she's barely standing as it is_' Shikamaru observed, looking at how exhausted Sakura looked.

Upon entering the room and reading the inscription on the wall, Sakura and Fu open the heaven and earth scrolls reveling a summoning that brought forth Kakashi and Naruto.

"Congratulations you have passed the second part of the exams. I figured you would be able to get thru it." greeted Kakashi.

"Wow you guys look like a wreck." Naruto commented looking at how muddy and battered they all looked.

"You try taking a stroll thru that place and see if you can make it thru without looking like mess." Fu remarked with a pout.

" Maybe next time" Naruto said with a smirk.

"So why are you here Naruto? I thought weren't able to take part in the exam." Saukra asked.

"True, but that doesn't mean he cant come to greet you and watch you all participate in the next part." answered Kakashi

"Urrgggh" came a groan from Sasuke as he came to.

"Morning there sleeping beauty." Naruto said.

" I take it we passed?" Sasuke asked groggily.

" Yea with two girls lugging your lazy ass thru the woods." Naruto answered, with Sasuke giving him an angry glare.

"By the way Kakashi whats the meaning of that inscription on the wall?" Fu asked.

"Oh, that almost forgot about that." Kakashi said sheepishly before taking a quick glance at it. "Heaven stands for the mind and earth for the body it basically means if you have strength but lack knowledge seek wisdom and information and vise vresa for the other. Together with both you can seceded even the greatest of challenges they are the words the represent a Chunin; it's a motto made by the hokage himself." he explained. "Well seeming how you all got here early id advise getting some rest for the next part of the exams; as for you Sasuke I need you to come with me so we can take care of something."

(Central tower:Lower chambers)

"This seal should keep that curse marks power at bay, but this seal is fueled by your will power if your will breaks the seal will falter and the cruse mark will run wild and consume you. " Kakashi explained to Sasuke after finishing the sealing technique. Sasuke quietly nodded understanding be before blacking out.

"So you can use sealing jutsu as well Kakashi, you're certainly have grown."came a sinister voice "Tell me are you the one that taught that girl the blood rune jutsu?" the voice asked as the voice owner stepped out from the shadows.

'_Orochimaru, so he is here_' Kakashi said to himself "What are you talking about we both know that jutsu was lost when the whirlpool village was destroyed. More importantly why are you after my students?"

"I'm only here for Sasuke, but I have to admit Kakashi you have some very fascinating students. that Yamanaka boy who holds the true killer of the kyuubi ."

'_How did he find out about Deathwing?' _Kakashi wondered, his eye widening in shock.

"And that pink haired girl she very fascinating her eyes hold so much maturity for someone her age and her knowledge in sealing arts, I'll have to keep an eye on her. And of course Sasuke one of the last of the Uchiha clan a true blood welder of the sharingan. "

"Stay the hell away from my students!" Kakashi interrupted in a threatening tone coating his left hand in lighting chakra. " I don't give a damn if you are one of the three sanin! I will strike you down even if it kills me!" warned Kakashi. when Orochimaru started laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Kakashi growled.

"You really think your seal on the curse mark will last?" Orochimaru questions. "Sasukes soul hungers for power, he will go to any lengths to obtain it. he will come to me for it is inevitable Kakashi, Sasuke will be mine and so will be the sharingan." Orochimaru said as he walked away.

(Central tower resting rooms)

"Sasuke really did that?" Naruto asked in shock "I know the guy can be a jerk but this... its unlike him."

" I wouldn't lie about something like this." Fu said.

"From the sounds of it, this seal seems to bring out the darker nature in a person who welds it. Something like that is very dangerous. " Sakura explained in a curious but tired tone after taking another drink of water.

"The man who attacked your team you said his name was Orochimaru didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"Yea he told me and Sasuke after he bit him." answered Fu.

"I had encounter the same guy the abilities you described match-"

"Well well I didn't expect to see you here Naruto." came a familiar voice as Kiba and his teammates entered the room.

"Hey Kibbles whats up?" Naruto said with a smirk.

" I told you not to call me that! Its bad enough when my sister calls me that." Kiba said, when suddenly Akumaru leaped out of his Jacket and ran out of the room as fast he could.

"Oh no whats wrong with Akumaru?" Hinata asked worryingly.

"It seems you have done some extensive training sense last we met Naruto." Shino said " However there seems to be something else very different about you... something very dark."

* * *

><p>(Three Days Later)<p>

'_2__1 still standing, eh? Looks like will be having a preliminary round this time around, first time in five years if I recall,_' Anko observed at the seven remaining teams.

"Congratulations on passing the Second Exam," announced Sarutobi. "We have assembled you all here in order to prepare you for the next part of the test."

"Which is what exactly?" Gaara growled.

"This is the preliminaries: you will all be facing each other in one on one combat. Only a few shinobi are allowed to compete in the final exam and as you can see, too many of you have passed the second test and only the finest of the few are allowed to partake in the finals for they will be the ones representing the strength of their village," Sarutobi explained. "However if you feel that you are unable compete you may leave now."

"Well looks like I'm out," Kabuto said, raising his hand. "Our team barely made it out of that forest and out of the three of us I'm the most worn out."

'_He doesn't look that worn out if you ask me,_' Naruto observed. 'A_nd from the looks of things Old Man Hokage knows something's up with that guy too._ '

"Hey Sakura are you sure you don't want to step down as well?" Fu asked.

"I'll be fine Fu," Sakura assured.

"I, Hayate Geko, *cough* will be the referee for these battles," said a sickly looking jonin who appeared before the genin teams. "The one on one fights have no rules or time limit, however I will step in to keep casualties to a minimum. The matches will be determined by the electric scoreboard above."

Sakura Haruno vs Neji Hyuuga

"You should save yourself the pain and humiliation, it's clear you can barely stand as it,"said Neji.

"Don't assume it's over till it's over, only a fool claims victory before the fight begins," scoffed Sakura.

"It is fate that I claim victory today, you cannot change that," Neji declared.

'_Even after three days Sakura still doesn't look she's fully recovered,_' Naruto observed.

"Yosh! My eternal rival, it seems two of our students are about to face one another and we're about to see whose teachings are better-your overly hip ways or my springtime of youth!" Gai said.

"Huh? Sorry I kinda zoned out there for a moment, did you say something Gai?" asked Kakashi.

"Confound your hip attitude Kakashi!" Gai yelled.

"Whats up with that guy?" Naruto asked looking at the two jonin.

"Apparently those two are rivals dating back to the early parts of their carriers," said a bun-haired girl walking over to them. "So you really think she can win against Neji in the state she's in?"

"She's the one person you don't want to underestimate; our sensei learned that the hard way," Naruto said, turning his attention back to the arena floor.

"Heh, with such an arrogant attitude, I'd almost mistake you for an Uchiha!" Sakura said throwing several shurikens and kunai.

'_How dare she compare me with the likes of them,_' Neji thought, unleashing Kaiten, blocking away the oncoming projectiles.

"That technique... its from the main branch," Hinata said in shock.

"Fool, I can see through you and your act of bravado," Neji said, rushing towards Sakura and unleashing a barrage of Juken strikes.

"Whats up with that fighting style? it just looks like he trying to poke her," Naruto noted as Sakura dodged the oncoming attacks.

"Those so-called pokes are a lot deadlier than they look," Tenten answered. "The Hyuuga clan has a very unique fighting style known as the "Gentle Fist", or "Juken": they can destroy or damage the inner organs and with their Byakugan they can attack the inner coils that flow chakra through the body."

"I remember hearing about it in class back at the academy, but this is the first time I've actually seen it," Sasuke commented.

'_Shit, my arm!' _Sakura cursed, her right arm going numb from the Juken strikes. Before Neji could deliver a devastating palm strike, Sakura delivered a sweeping low kick forcing Neji to leap back.

_'I would have preferred to have saved this for the finals but no matter,_' Neji thought. '_She's within the circle of my eight trigrams and with it I'll put an end to this_.'

'_That stance! He knows that as well!?_' Hinata gasped in awe at her cousin's skill.

'_I'm gonna have to use the hexeralysis seal if I'm gonna win but... I have to place it on his blind spot,' _Sakura thought, taking a solder pill. '_I only have one chance to pull this off.' _

"Solder pills hmmm, high quality ones at that,"Kakashi murmured. '_So that's how she got the jump on me back at the bell test_.'

"Eight Trigrams: Two Palms," Neji declared, unleashing two swift Juken strikes, stunning her, following up with what looked like a rapid barrage of strikes.

'_Damn it... wasn't quick enough,'_ Sakura cursed, falling to her knees.

"Didn't I tell you that it was fate that I claim victory? Now do you see the futility of trying to defy fate?" Neji declared, staring down at Sakura. "These eyes see everything. They-" Neji paused in his speech when his body froze up as thick lines wrapped around his body. 'I can't move.'

"Has anyone told you you're too damn arrogant for own good?" Sakura said, using the last of her strength to stand up. "I admit I wasn't able to do what I had originally planned. If your eyes could see everything like you claim you would noticed the seal I placed on your left arm." She started walking towards Neji. "It wasn't your so-called fate that caused this, it was arrogance in underestimating your opponent." With a swift right hook Sakura smacked Neji to the ground.

'_Those markings, that seal was used on prisoners' backs in the Second Shinobi World War,_' Hiruzen observed in shock.

"The victor of the first match is Sakura Haruno," Hayate declared.

"It appears your hip ways have won you this round Kakashi... for now," Gai said with spite only to notice that Kakashi was on the arena floor, helping Sakura over to the medics.

"I cant believe it... Neji has never lost a fight before..." Tenten said in shock.

"Didn't I tell you not to underestimate her?" Naruto said, smiling.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akido

'_Looks like I didn't have to wait too long,_' Sasuke thought.

'_Perfect,' _thought Yoroi, heading down to the arena floor.

'_This guy doesn't seem like much, I'll make this quick,_' Sasuke thought, activating his Sharingan.

Yoroi coated his right hand in chakra and rushed Sasuke, only to be met with a swift upper kick under the chin knocking him high into the air. Sasuke leaped up behind Yori and delivered a kick to the gut, sending him slamming into the ground.

"Now to finish this. Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke cried, launching a fireball down at Yori, setting the man ablaze.

"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha!" Hayte called out after inspecting Yori's burnt body.

"Well that was quick," Naruto said in surprise.

"Wow, no wonder Kabuto's team failed so many times if they get beaten that easily," Fu commented.

Hinata Huyga vs Fu

"Alright I guess I'm up." Fu said. jumping down to the arena floor.

"Be careful Hinata Akumaru says he smells something strange about that girl." said Kiba to Hinata as she went to to the arena floor

'_She's from the same clan as that Neji guy Sakura fought so she probably uses the same fighting style.'_ Fu said to herself wondering how to best face her opponent.

"L-lets do our best," Hinata said politely with a bow.

"O-oh uh- sure thing," Fu replied bowing back,surprised by her politeness.

"Begin!" Hayte called out as Fu and Hinata got into their fighting stances each staring the other down waiting for the first move, In a simultaneous sprint the two made a dash towards each other. Fu shoots a sharp right hook kick, Hinata quickly ducks under the kick an dlivers an open palm strike to Fu's s stomach knocking her back.

'_I'm far from finished yet, _' Fu said to herself, enduring the stinging pain from the juken strike drawing out three shurikens coating them with lighting chakra and throwing them at Hinata. Hinata leaps away from from the oncoming projectiles only to be meet with punch to face followed by another to the stomach. Hinata jabs at Fu in ribs causing the mint-green haired girl to cough up a bit of blood as she fell on to her knees.

"I'm sorry to hurt you in such a way, but I cannot afford to lose here," Hinata said ' _Especially not when hes watching,_ '

"Yea, ...well I cant afford to lose ether!" Fu Declared, forcing herself up as she formed the hand sign for tiger.

" A fire jutsu?" Hinata wondered.

"Scale Powder Jutsu!" Fu called out, exhaling a large blast of luminous powder from her mouth. The brightness of the powder blinding everyone in the room. Hinata screamed out in pain from the stinging brightness. putting all her strength into one last move Fu felt a serge of power flow thru her body like that back in the forest as she delivered a powerful punch to the Hyuga heiress sending her crashing into the wall.

"Winner by knock out is Fu!" Haytie called out. Naruto leaped down went over to his teammate to help carry her to the medic.

"I have to admit shes a lot stronger than at she looks. She always so shy, I guess when push comes to shove she can hold herself in a fight," Naruto commented. as the medics carried Hinata from the arena. "Still that was one hell of a punch Fu,"

"Thanks," Fu said,' _  
><em>

Kiba Inuzuka vs Ino Yamanaka

"Talk about lucky we gotta easy fight Akamaru!" Kiba said excitedly

"I wouldn't over do it Kiba you wouldn't want to anger her brother would you?" Shino said.

"This will be a one hit win, Akumaru wont even need leave my jacket for this,'' Kiba boasted,heading down into the arena.

"You think Ino got a chance?" Choji asked Shikamaru.

"In terms of strength no, but that not to say she doesn't have a chance.

"Begin."Haytie called out.

"Alright flea-farm lets go!" Ino called out with a bring it on hand motion.

"What did you just call me?" Kiba asked, anger rising from his voice.

"What the matter? Kibbles forgot to clean out his ears this morning?" Ino taunted.

"Don't... call me... Kibbles!" Kiba yelled out,running towards Ino only to easily be tripped and fell face first to the ground.

"Oh my, you really need to watch where your going,"

'_I should of figured she would try something like this_,' Shikamaru thought, watching the fight. '_She's making waste energy by having him recklessly attack out on anger making his moves sloppy and easy to dodge_,' he observed as Kiba began to tire down.

'_Just a little more then when he trying to catch his breath, I'll use __Mind Transfer and make em quit,' Ino thought,dodgeing another attack by Kiba. _

" That's it the gloves are off your going down! Tsuga! " Kiba called out launching himself like a human drill at the Yammnaka heiress. Ino barely dodged the attack only to be struck in the back as Kiba came back around. The girl he hit however turn out to be a substitution as the real Ino was right behind him.  
><span>

' _Right there! Mind transfer Jutsu_!' Ino launched her mental energy at Kiba, her body slumping to the floor.

"What just happened?" Kiba asked. turning around to look when Akamaru started barking like crazy and squermed to get out of kiba's hood.

" I think my sis just put her mind in Kiba's dog," Naruto said. '_Talk about an embarrassing way to lose, and she almost had em too,_'

The other fights came and went rather quickly until The next to final fight of Rock Lee and Gaara. The green clad genin fought the sand welder with a incredible display of taijutsu, pushing himself beyond his limit by opening 5 of the celestial gates in an attempt to grab victory. In the end however Garra prevailed and nearly killed lee were it not for the intervention of Gai. after the quick and rather comic fight between Dosu and Choji, The preliminary winners drew numbers from a box to determine who would face who in the finals in the upcoming next month.

Match 1: Fu vs Kiba

Match 2: Sasuke vs Gaara

Match 3: Shino vs Kankuro

Match 4: Sakura vs Temari

Match 5: Dosu vs Shikamaru

* * *

><p>(Next Day with Jiraya)<p>

"Oi you said you where gonna train me you perverted jackass!" Naruto shouted, throwing a rock at Jiraya, who was peeping on a trio of women swimming at a near by waterfall.

"Ow! alright seesh, you got no patience at all kid. " Jiraya said rubbing the back of his head from where the rock hit.

"Yea, well I didn't come all the way out here to watch you play with your one-eyed weasel in the bushes!" Naruto said scowling at the sannin, with Jiraya scowling back for the comment about his research.

"Alright fine, the technique I'm gonna teach requires a large amount of chakra hopefully during learning you can learn to unleash a small amount of Deathwing's power to help pull it off, to learn how it feels and to control it. before we start have you ever remembered what your body felt like when you used his power?"

"Well...it is kinda hazy but whenever it happened it felt like my body was tightening or something... kinda like wearing skin-tight clothes. its hard to describe it fully." Naruto explained. remembering the scuffle with Orochimaru and the time he almost lost control when Ino was in danger. "Anyway whats this jutsu you wanna teach me anyway?"

"The Summoning jutsu, you sign a contract in blood with special lifeforms and can summon them to aid you when needed." Jiraiya explained.

"Alright then, sounds like it could be pretty handy to have at hand so let's do this."

"Okay then watch closely" Jiraiya said going thru the hand signs of boar, dog, bird, monkey and sheep summoning a large toad the size of a large boulder with a scroll in his mouth. The Toad gave the scroll in his mouth over to Naruto, unrolling the scroll to a blank spot Naruto drew out a kunai and infused it with wind and made a small cut on his thumb. Upon placing his thumb on the paper Naruto's blood burnt a hole straight thru it.

"Well that... didn't work..." Naruto said nervously quickly pulling his hand away from the scroll

"Jiraiya you idiot look what he did our scroll!" the toad said weeping over the damage on the scroll.

"Uh for what its worth I-I'm sorry-" Naruto said, before the toad began to shake him by his shoulders.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it! This scroll has been used for generations and you ruined it!" The toad said hysterically.

After calming down a bit The toad left.

"So you got any back up plan there perv?" Naruto asked.

"I'm trying to think of one.." Jiraiya said.

"Wait a min" Naruto mumbled remembering back to his encounter with Orochimaru and how his blood from his wound formed into that tentacle that lashed out at the sanin' _I wonder if that would work_?' Naruto wondered, as he looked at the still open cut on his thumb. Going thru the required hand signs Naruto preforms the the jutsu, suddenly a giant pillar of fire burst forth upon where he place his hand.

**"WHO DARES SUMMON ME!?" **Roared a mighty voice. Standing before Naruto and Jiraiya was a giant of living flame welding a giant spiked hammer. " **WHICH ONE OF YOU MORTAL INSECTS DARES CALL FORTH RAGNAROS THE LORD OF FIRE!"** He called looking down upon the two.**  
><strong>

"That would be me." Naruto said,being the first to recover from the shock and awe.

"**I'll admit I'm slightly impressed one of your kind has the power to call me forth, mortal. but I wouldn't let it go to your head."  
><strong>

"This is bad," Jiraiya said quickly summoning Gamabunta. Ragnaros turns his attention from Naruto over to the giant toad that appeared.

"Jiraiya whats the meaning of this!?" Gamabunta shouted.

"We gotta big fire problem here that's why, in case you haven't noticed," Jiraiya said, pointing at the giant of living flame.

"**So you wish to challenge my might?**" Ragnaros questioned, Turning to face the toad. "**So be it, TASTE THE FLAMES OF SULFURON!"  
><strong>The Firelord beckoned swinging his hammer in a treating manner.

" Bring it on you overgrown campfire!" Gamabunta said drawing out his sword.

"WAIT!" Naruto shouted. "I'm the challenger and I propose a bet between you and me,"

"**I'm** **listening,**" Ragnaros said slightly amused at the fact that this mere mortal had the gall to challenge him. The firelord figured no matter what this bet was he was going to win. No single mortal could best him, he would be nothing but a scorch mark on the ground when it was over.

"Naruto are you insane!" Jiraiya shouted.

"I summoned him, I'm dealing with this!" Naruto replied. "The challenge is simple we fight each other for one hour if I am still standing after the hour passes you lose and you have to work for me. and if I lose your free to do whatever you please in this world. What do say?"**  
><strong>

"**Ha ha ha ha ha ha, your willing to bet your world? So be it mortal I accept your challenge.**" Ragnaros said.

"Jiraiya you and your toad are the judges and spectators of this fight you are to keep track of the time and announce when the hour is up." Naruto said.

"That's Gamabunta to you, ya crazy brat."

"I'll keep that in mind," Naruto said turning his focus back to the fire lord.

"**Allow me to make THE OPENING MOVE!" **Ragnaros roared, slamming his hammer down upon Naruto. Naruto leaps out of the way dodging the debris from the impact.

"Earth style: Grand Bulwark!" Naruto called out as a large spiked wall of earth rose up underneath him "Bulwark Spear Barrage!" firing large spikes of earth at Ragnaros. The Firelord smashes away several of the oncoming projectiles with his hammer and launch's a large fireball with his free hand.

"**BURN IN LIVING FLAME!" **Ragnaros yelled out. Naruto leaps behind his earth wall avoiding the blast.

"Earth clone jutsu" Naruto said summoning 5 clones from the earth in front of him "Spread out!" Naruto ordered when Ragnaros smashed down the wall as they leap away from the attack.

"**Playing with numbers are we? Two can do that, minions of flame come forth!**" Ragnaros called out as several armored beings made of fire welding swords and shields appeared, along with others with only golden-red bracers on their arms.

'_I wasn't expecting that._' Thought Naruto. Quickly drawing a kunai to block the oncoming sword, quickly grabbing another kunai with his free hand Naruto slices thru the fire elmentals sword arm followed by stabbing the elemental in the head causing the elemental to burst into embers as its armor fell to the ground. Naruto picks up the sword and races towards Ragnaros slicing thru the elementals standing in his way.

" **Fool, I shall crush you firsthand!** " Ragnaros said slamming his hammer down upon Naruto. ** " Whats this!?" **the firelord eyes widen with shock, his target was standing upon his hammer. Questions ran thru the fire lords mind '_How did he avoid my attack? How is he able to withstand my heat? any other mortal would be burning in agony,_'

Jiraiya and Gammabunta watched in awe at Naruto as he leaped off Ragnaros hammer onto his arm and began to repeatedly stab the firelord with the blade he took from one of his minions. Ragnaros was about swat Naruto off his arm when the ground started to rumble and tear apart causing the firelord to lose balance.

"Earthstyle: Tearing earth palm!" The three remaining earth-clones called out. the ground beneath the fire lord spiraling in on its self. taking advantage of the distraction caused by his earth clones Naruto raced to the top of the firelords arm, throwing the sword at his face like one would a kunai gashing across stone cheek of Ragnaros before leaping off as the firelord tumbled to the ground.

"Incredible,"said Jiraiya I don't think even the first Hokage could of done something like that.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Hashima was one of the most powerful shinobi to live even to this day, but...Id be lying if I didn't say that this kid has the potential to surpass him and go even further than anyone has before."

"Hows that for an opening move?" Naruto remarked only for Ragnaros to burst up from the ground and smack Naruto away sending him crashing thru several trees in the process.

"**HOW DARE YOU SCAR MY FACE!**" Ragnaros roared in rage. "**I WILL MAKE YOU BURN TO A CRISP YOU ARROGANT INSECT!**" he declared forming a blazing meteor in his right hand hurling in the detection Naruto went.

"Dammit that hurt , I...cant move," Naruto grunted,struggling to rise up from the impact crater. His eyes widened at the oncoming meteor.

'Move dammit...come on move!' Naruto commanded. "Move... I have to get up," his body began to feel like it was tightening as the meteor moved closer "That feeling...that's it! I have to focus on it." with every once of focus and strength Naruto began channel it into his arm as tightening feeling began to feel like a serge of power '_come on_ ' he thought as his right arm to change ' _Come on, that's it, now...MOVE! _'

Jiraiya could only watch in horror as the meteor made impact.

" **Ha! Looks like its over**." The Firelord boastfully declared.

"Not yet it isn't" Gammabunta said "Take a good look there toasty" he pointed to an oncoming blur that reveled itself to be Naruto raced towards Ragnaros.

"Back again for more mortal? This time you'll stay down!" Ragnaros said, swinging his hammer down only to stop as he felt a pulse of a familiar yet powerful force come from Naruto.

" **What!?** ...**That power... its Deathwing's but how can that be? **" Ragnaros questioned. ' _So The death aspect still lives. this mortal maybe of some use..for now_, ' " **It appears you are worthy mortal, I shall allow to use my minions of flame...  
><strong>

"What? He calling it quits?" Jiraiya questioned. '_He must be up to something for him to call the fight like this... but what?'_

" **However the next time you try and summon me it better be worth my time. " **The firelord warned before sinking into a pool fire and disappearing.

"Looks like every thing here is settled for now, so am outta here I take it you got things from here Jiraiya," Gammabunta said,disappearing in a large puff of smoke.

"Naruto are you alright?" Jiraiya asked as he approached Naruto only to see that his right arm was covered in black scales up to below his elbow "Your arm!"

"Well perv looks like I got step one down and hit two birds with one stone." Naruto said proudly with a smirk looking at his half transformed arm before it changed back to normal.

'_So much power and potential its practically limitless. I wonder Minato, is your child the chosen child of prophecy?'_ Jiraiya wondered.

"You know i think I'm pretty god dammed lucky he decided to stop. I don't think I could of taken another hit like that," Naruto said falling down on his bottom. ' _I wonder why he called off the fight like that, was it because of Deathwings_ _power_?' He wondered._  
><em>

"I'm surprised you survived even one hit,"said Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>(The Firelands:Sulfurion Keep)<p>

"Lord Ragnaros you have returned." said a tall elfin man with red skin bowing before firelord. "What may I ask caused your disappearance?"

"**I have come across something very interesting Staghelm; Deathwing still lives**," Ragnaros said.

"Xaxas still lives!?" Majordomo Staghelm Said in shock,as the firelord retold the events that occurred.

" **I have yet to fully understand it myself but that power I felt coming from the mortal was no doubt that of Deathwing's **"

" But why did you cut off the duel? Surly you could of won with ease my lord." Staghelm asked.

" **A whim I suppose; but also a bit of curiosity to see how things unfold and how they may benefit us." **answered Ragnaros.

" And if they don't? "

" **Then ill finish him off Deathwings powers or not.**"

* * *

><p>(Unknown location)<p>

"So Kabuto is it place?" Orochimaru asked cryptically.

"It took a bit longer than expected, but yes its in possession and will be ready for the attack during the finals," Answered Kabuto.

"And how is Kin handling her new role?"

"Its going quite well your theory of IT preferring female vessels was correct." Kabuto said.

"Has Suna been given the plans?

"But of course,"Kabuto answered.

"Ku ku ku ku, excellent everything all according to plan, soon Konoha will be nothing but ashes in the wind." said Orochimaru, visioning the destruction to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fear not I am still alive and so is my work. I have to admit I kinda lost my motivation for a while after reading chapter 631 of Naruto that chapter was absolutely horrid. Don't even get me started on Sakura's last minute power up that barely amounted to jack squat. even worse is the latest chapter Obito being redeemed its absolutely sicking to me.<br>**

What is this secret weapon of Orochimaru's and how does it involve Kin? What role does she have in the Sainin's dark schemes? All will began to reveal itself in** :The Finals  
><strong>


End file.
